A Girl In The Host Club?
by Toppysammy
Summary: Yuki is invited into the host club after a rather harrowing experience. What ever will Mori-sempai do about his feelings toward her? WARNING: Rated M for a reason. MoriXOC and KyouyaXTamaki. If you don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I realize that I am being a complete and utter hypocrite by posting this het fic, but I wrote it for my friend for her thirteenth birthday a few years ago and came across it the other day. I decided to post it on the premonition that my friend will find it on here. Hopefully she will. I am younger than the friend that I wrote this fic for (and that should give you a good indication as to how old I was when I wrote this) and I await with baited breath to see how many of you like this fic. Enjoy!_

_WARNING: Rated M for a reason. Contains explicit content, light violence, language, suggested themes, etc._

_This is MoriXOC with KyouyaXTamaki as a side story. If you don't like these types of pairings, then don't read this fic! _

Yamamoto, Yukiko was walking slowly down a random hall in Ouran Academy looking for a quiet place to study when out of nowhere, two men grabbed her arms and waist roughly before bodily hurling her inside a seemingly deserted music room. They stepped in front of her, showing their faces as she tried to discern who they were. The taller one had brown hair and startlingly light blue eyes. The shorter of the two men was redheaded, with green eyes, and freckles dotted his fair skin. The latter of the two intimidating men glared at her wickedly.

"Do it." the shorter, leaner one said and the tall muscular one pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket. Yuki's eyes widened in horror as she felt the cold shackles attach to her wrists that were currently being held high above her head, and soon another pair was clasped around her ankles, effectively immobilizing her extremities. She thrashed about violently, trying to escape the men's grasp as the larger one dragged her across the floor before hoisting her up and slamming her against a wall, causing her to gasp from the pain that shot through her spine. He pinned her hands above her head, holding her still as the smaller one stepped forth and ran a hand harshly over her stomach. She kicked at him aggressively but he dodged the attack and held her legs down with his knees.

"This is what you get for being such a _slut_." he said maliciously, Yuki's eyes widening even further at the cruel tone. _I__'__m __a __slut?_ she thought to herself crazily, trying in vain to think of a time when she flirted or dressed inappropriately. The little man smirked at her expression.

"You are such an oblivious _bitch_. You tease men constantly, what with your cute little walk and your detached attitude. You think you're better than everyone else, don't you?" he spat, and she flinched as a result. She didn't even notice that she was apparently being a tease and acting standoffishly. The undersized man chuckled darkly. "We'll cure you of that easily." he grinned. A tight knot of fear began to curl in the pit of her stomach. These men were going to hurt her, possibly kill her. She looked around the room in desperation, trying to find someone or something that could aid her in the dire predicament she now found herself in.

"Nothing can help you now," the taller one spoke for the first time, as if he could read her thoughts of escape. His voice was higher than was to be expected from such an intimidating figure. Yukiko squirmed uselessly, her wrists cutting deeply into the cuffs, making them bleed profusely. The redhead chuckled again.

"Oh, I like that," he murmured in her ear, and she recoiled immediately from his voice. "Now, hold still, and _maybe_ I'll take it easy on you," he whispered delicately, and she all but froze. Luckily, a tiny boy walked into the room, holding a pink bunny tightly to his chest, and he looked at the three other people in the room with a speculative gaze upon his face.

"What's going on?" he asked innocently, and Yukiko yelled at him to help her. The brunette punched her in the abdomen, and tears sprang to her eyes instantly. She almost choked on the blood that was now leaking from her mouth. The boy's brown orbs widened at the red liquid running down her face and from the lacerations on her arms.

"Scram, kid. We don't have time for you right now." the smaller man said tightly, and turned back to his victim. The boy ran from the room, looking petrified. Yukiko watched feebly as he left, a sinking feeling raging through her system. "Now, where were we?" the redhead asked, chilling the terrified girl's blood.

Suddenly, a group of men came bursting into the room, the boy that had interrupted earlier in the lead.

"There! Takashi, save her!" the boy yelled, and the tallest man in the group launched forward, throwing a hard fist in the blue-eyed figure's face. The man fell, releasing his grip on Yukiko's arms. The freckled man looked up, frightened beyond all belief as the tall boy named Takashi punched him in the face as well, knocking him out effectively. He fell upon the other boy, both unconscious. Takashi turned to her, a concerned look etched into his usually stoically handsome features. The small boy came rushing forward, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist. "Are you alright, Yuki-chan?" he asked anxiously. She groaned as she brought her still bleeding arms down, nodding slightly.

"I think so…" she said as the others came closer. The blond one with the purple eyes flew about, gesticulating dramatically and yelling indistinctively in a high-pitched voice. The one with the glasses was writing furiously in a small black notebook, presumably about her attackers. Two identical ginger twins were beating the two comatose men, screaming obscenities at them. A young girl in male's clothing was standing behind everyone else, absorbing the scene around her as best she could. Yukiko cocked her head at the girl; _did __she _want _to __look __like __a __boy?_ Shaking off the thought, she returned her attention to the blond boy clinging to her waist. He rubbed her face on her belly, and she moaned at the sensation. She felt a large bruise appearing, and the boy looked up at her, his eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized quickly, still hugging her. She smiled tiredly down at him.

"It's alright." she said quietly, and glanced up at the tall dark-haired male standing over her protectively. "Thank you…" she bowed her head in respect.

"Yama-san…" he said in his deep baritone voice. "What happened?" he asked seriously, staring at her intensely. She blushed slightly. The flamboyant blond one had calmed down enough to speak clearly.

"Yes, what happened to you? What were these _perverts_ trying to do to you?" he asked worriedly, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. She sighed.

"These boys grabbed me and dragged me in here to—to…" she gasped again as the shackles around her ankles were released, and glanced down to see her giant rescuer undoing the cuffs with a small grey key. The boy that was wrapped around her spoke in a hushed tone.

"Takashi found the key in the mean guy's pocket." he explained. She nodded and held out her wrists as he undid the manacles, and she rubbed at them absently. The blood had stopped flowing, but pulling the silver out of her skin had agitated the scabs trying to form and they started bleeding more quickly than before. She hissed at the feeling and the bespectacled boy came forward with a first aid kit in his hands.

"Come with me." he said firmly and pulled her to the nearest couch. He pulled out two tan ace bandages and started wrapping them around her hands. The twins had finished pounding the two men and came to stand behind her, quizzical looks on their faces. They looked at the small boy that had come to sit on the other side of Yukiko, for the shorter black-haired boy was on her left side, tending to her now-swollen wrists. Mori silently gave Yukiko a handkerchief to wipe up the stray blood that had leaked out of her mouth and down her arms, and she thanked him.

"Honey-sempai," the twins said in unison. "How do you know this girl?" they asked.

"Oh!" he started, as if lost in thought. "I met her a couple years ago when Takashi and I were walking home. She was sitting on the sidewalk a few blocks away from my house." he smiled sweetly. "Her backpack had just broken and she was picking up her stuff. I offered to help and then invited her over for a play date. We had cake and talked about lots of stuff. I found out she was in the same grade as me and Takashi, and that she's half-American." he grinned at the information he had just uttered and turned back to the short haired blonde girl next to him. "She came over a lot after that. We're good friends now, right Yuki-chan?" he asked, his eyes wide. She nodded, a small smile on her face as she thought about their "play dates."

She flipped her severely short hair out of her face, for it was shorter than Haruhi's, but it was styled in such a way that not even Tamaki could mistake her for anything but a girl. Her large chest jutted out proudly from her now wrinkled uniform, and her eyes were an unidentifiable shade of bluish-greenish-grey. She smiled at him sweetly, making the twins and Tamaki gasp as the change in expression brightened her face immensely. She was quite beautiful, in a rather exotic sort of way. Part-American, was she?

"So," she said uneasily, "Why don't I introduce myself properly? I am Yamamoto, Yukiko. Pleased to meet you all, and thank you very much for saving me." she blushed again.

"Yukiko-sempai, will you put these on?" the male with the glasses said, holding up a pair of men's trousers. "I need to tend to the wound on your stomach as quickly as possible." she blushed and took them from the younger boy. "You can use the dressing rooms over that way." he gestured behind him with his thumb, rummaging through the first aid kit. She stood, and noticed for the first time that she was taller than everyone in the room except for Mori and the teen with the glasses. She nodded once quietly and started to walk off towards the dressing rooms when someone grabbed her elbow, forcing her to turn around. Mori had shed his blazer, tie, and collared shirt, offering the latter to her expectantly.

"You'll need this." he said, his deep voice rumbling quietly. She bowed to him again and took it, not wanting to seem rude. She went off to a small curtain-covered area and discarded her blood-stained dress. Looking down for the first time at her abused midsection, she almost gasped at the purple and yellow blotch now covering her entire stomach. After putting on the ill-fitting trousers and large shirt, she came out of the little room and went back to sit on the couch she had vacated earlier, wincing as she sat. Her white bra was easily seen through the thin material of the chemise, and Yuki attempted to hide the sight with her forearms. The taller blond boy had come to sit next to her, for Mitsukuni had gone to help Mori pull the still unconscious men onto another couch. The purple-eyed boy presented to Yukiko a single red rose, and drew her face close to his own.

"Yukiko-sempai," he said quietly. "My name is Suoh, Tamaki. You, of course, may call me whatever you wish. We apologize to you, dear princess, that these men hurt you in any way. We shall handle everything; you just relax and stay as comfortable as possible, alright?" His eyes shone with tears and he spoke in a romantic manner. Yukiko snorted delicately.

"Well, aren't you just a little flamboyant? You're slightly bipolar as well. Oh, and don't call me sempai. Too formal." she said with a smirk on her face. He dropped his princely behavior and looked at her, astonished.

"But no one can resist my charming powers!" he whined, obviously displeased. The only other female in the classroom laughed, drawing everyone's attention.

"Yeah _right_, sempai." she said, amused. Yukiko smiled.

"And who, may I ask, are you?" she inquired politely.

"Oh, I'm Fujioka, Haruhi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Yukiko-sempai." she stated and smiled and bowed slightly in respect.

"I have a question for you." Yukiko spoke in a low tone. "Why do you dress in male attire when it is obvious that you are, in fact, a girl?" she tilted her head curiously. Tamaki froze.

"H-h-how did you know?" he demanded, standing hurriedly. Haruhi just rolled her eyes. Yukiko shrugged.

"I thought it was obvious. The way she spoke, her gait, and even her stance was feminine." she sighed.

"Since we're introducing ourselves, my name is Ootori, Kyouya, and we would appreciate it if you did not mention Haruhi's gender to anyone else." his glasses flashed dangerously, a purple aura starting to ominously appear around him. Yukiko nodded.

"Of course, of course. I was merely curious." she said courteously and turned to Kyouya. "You said you wanted to look at my abdomen?" she asked quietly, her cheeks reddening. He nodded. Kyouya lifted the shirt she was borrowing from Mori and his eyes widened at the sight. The twins gasped and hugged each other. They turned to her attackers, glaring murderously, who were still down for the count. Mitsukuni had come back over and sat next to Yukiko once more as Kyouya was wrapping a bandage around her, methodically working his way up her body.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, squeezing Usa-chan. She smiled and patted his head.

"Sure. But if it wasn't for you, I probably would have been killed." she stated and everyone with the exception of Mori and Kyouya sucked in a sharp breath.

"You never told us why they assaulted you in the first place, Yukiko-sempai." One of the redheads pointed out, looking over at his brother.

"Yeah, what happened?" the other asked. She sighed again.

"Stop calling me sempai. Anyway, they said that they were going to cure me of my 'slutty' attitude." she uttered, making little quotations in the air as she said it. Mitsukuni's eyes filled with tears once more.

"But, you're not a slut!" he pouted. It was _very_ odd to hear that word come from the little one's mouth. "You're really nice, why would they say such a thing?" Honey sobbed, clutching Yukiko's arm tightly. She shrugged.

"I agree." Tamaki said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. "You are not outwardly inappropriate and you seem to be quite pleasant to be around."

"Yeah," Mori concurred suddenly, causing Yukiko to look back at him curiously. His top was still off, and his perfectly sculpted abs were gleaming proudly from where he stood. Yukiko blushed again and smiled shyly. She had met Mori several times on her visits to the Haninozuka estate, but he had never actually spoken in her presence before. He usually just sat across the room from wherever Mitsukuni was, silently watching him in case he needed his help. _He__'__s __very __protective,_ she thought to herself. He looked away as her two assailants began to stir, groaning. The twins walked over to where they were beginning to awaken and grabbed them roughly, slamming them up against the closest wall.

"What's your _problem?_" one hissed through gritted teeth. Yukiko looked at them in surprise. Why were these men helping her? Was it because she was friends with Mitsukuni? She glanced at him speculatively, but he was watching the scene behind them fixedly. She smiled in adoration. The little blond was cute, unbearably so, but she also knew what strength and agility lurked beneath the small angel's sweet features. He was a Haninozuka; therefore, a great martial artist. The men struggled against the twins' grasps.

"It's all _her_ fault!" the brunette said as the both of them pointed accusingly at Yukiko, who was still being tended to by the bespectacled boy, his face set intently upon his task.

"She would tease us mercilessly with here superior manner and we'd finally had enough of it!" the shorter one protested, still squirming.

"Nu-uh! Yuki-chan is really nice! She wouldn't do that!" the brown-eyed senior objected loudly, hugging her neck.

"He's right." Kyouya said quietly, finishing his ministrations. "Yukiko-sempai's file states that she is a quiet, keep-to-herself kind of student, and she hasn't even had a boyfriend yet, not that I blame her." he pushed his glasses up as he packed his kit. Yukiko looked at him in shock; how did he get her file in his possession? And how did he know about her social life? He smirked. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go make a quick call to my family's private police force to arrest these men for sexual assault and attempted murder." he said and walked off, flipping out his phone as he did so. The men looked after him in alarm. The twins picked up the discarded manacles and set them on a nearby table. "For evidence" one had said. They tied thick ropes around the assailants until they couldn't even twitch a finger. The redheads then proceeded to hit the men in the face, knocking them out once again.

"There," they said together, wiping their hands off on a handkerchief.

Mitsukuni hugged Yukiko tightly as she stood once more. She laughed lightly and picked him up, spinning him around while he giggled until hefting him higher and placing him on her shoulders. Everyone looked at her speculatively. _Did __she __really __know __Honey-sempai __well __enough __to __do __that __to __him? __How __was __she __strong __enough __to __do _that _when __she __couldn__'__t __fight __off __her __aggressors? __Honey-sempai __must __be __really __light,_ they theorized silently. She walked over to Mori, favoring her stomach with her left hand as she went. She looked up at him and Mitsukuni laughed again. She lowered him down, and he ran off, looking around for a stray sweet he could stuff into his mouth avariciously.

"Thank you very much, Mori-san. You saved my life today." she bowed before wrapping her arms around his waist, effectively hugging him. He stood stationary for a moment before tentatively returning the embrace, astounding the rest of the club. Sempai wasn't _ever_ this outwardly affectionate, not even towards Honey-sempai. As Tamaki was contemplating this, the twins rushed forwards to cuddle the tall blonde girl as soon as she stepped back from the giant, cooing warmly.

"Aw, that was so cute!" they squeezed her tightly.

"Um, excuse me, but you two never introduced yourselves." she said awkwardly, for they were constricting her airflow.

"Sorry," they said together.

"I'm Hikaru," one said.

"And I'm Kaoru," the other stated.

"And we're the Hitachiin brothers," they said in unison, wrapping their arms around the other's neck. Yukiko bowed politely.

"Pleased to meet you both." She cried out as a sudden pain went rocketing through her body, and she felt herself falling from the throbbing in her stomach. She braced herself, but her impact with the floor never occurred. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her before she could fall completely, and she instinctively grasped them tightly. She looked up to see Mori standing over her, a conflicting look chiseled into his features. He leaned forward until his lips were next to her ear.

"You are _not_ ok." he murmured deeply, making her shiver. He looked up and over at the only other dark-haired boy, who had come back from his conversation with his police force. "Kyouya…" he said quietly, but the shorter teen was already ahead of him and called someone else. Tamaki came rushing over to her side and took her from his sempai's arms.

"It's alright, my princess. Kyouya is calling the doctor." he spoke in a low tone, brushing her face with his thumb. She just looked at him reproachfully and pried herself out of his grip. Mitsukuni ran over to her side, tears in his eyes once more.

"What's wrong, Yuki-chan? Is your tummy bothering you? We could have some cake to make it better," he said and held up a half-eaten plate of chocolate cake, albeit grudgingly. He hated sharing, but this was Yuki. She smiled down at the innocent boy, but shook her head.

"I'm fine, Mitsukuni. I don't think cake will help right now." she sighed.

"Okay." he said quietly. "Do you want to hold Usa-chan? He'll help!" he passed her his sacred bunny, smiling.

"Thank you, Mitsu-chan." she took the rabbit and then hugged the brown-eyed boy. He giggled and wrapped his arms around her neck. She picked him up in one arm and carried him back to the couch she had left earlier, setting him down gently and seating herself next to him. He giggled again and laid his head down on her lap, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey Taka-chan?" the little blond one asked. Takashi was immediately at his side. "Will Yuki-chan be ok?"

Mori just nodded and took his place behind their couch, looking around attentively. Yukiko glanced at him thoughtfully. _He__'__s __so __strong __and __brave __and __loyal, __why __doesn__'__t __he __speak __very __much?_ she mused, and while she was deep in thought, Tamaki and the twins had started fussing over Haruhi, who was far from pleased. Finally, the little brunette let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm leaving. The Host Club is over, so I'm going to go home. It was nice meeting you, sempai," she bowed, and with that, she left. Tamaki went chasing after her, followed quickly by the twins, trying to call her back or to at least let them escort her home. Yukiko chuckled softly at their antics; obviously the King and his sons had a tender spot for the "daughter" of the Host Club. Honey had already filled her in on his many adventures in the Club, and she knew that Kyouya was the "okaasan" of the group. Now that she had finally met them all, she was determined to get to know them.

Just then, Kyouya came back, still holding his cell phone in his right hand.

"My family's ambulance will be here shortly." he said and sat down at a laptop, dismissing the remaining Host Club members completely.

"Yuki-chan, after we get you all fixed up at the hospital, do you want to come over to my house?" Honey asked happily, gazing up at her. She smiled.

"Sure, Mitsu." she said and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll have to call my mom first, though," she said almost to herself.

Watching the two interact, Takashi smiled inwardly to himself. He was glad that Mitsukuni had someone to talk to so freely, and was also happy that it was someone like Yukiko. She was so level-headed, and she knew how to deal with the small boy almost better than he did himself. She could get him to stop crying easily, she knew all his favorite games, and she could also sit contently in silence and just watch as Mitsukuni came up with new things to do and eat to his heart's content.

Just then, two men in police uniforms came bursting trough the door, ready for anything. Kyouya just stood and went over to the men, speaking in hushed tones before the law enforcement officers walked over and carried the bodies of the comatose men out the door, leaving them in their tightly bound state. One of them snagged the bloodied handcuffs from where they sat, shoving them into a plastic Ziploc bag labeled "evidence". Yukiko watched them leave without emotion, knowing that she was safe now that the men had left and that she had Mori and Mitsukuni with her. Mitsukuni had fallen asleep in Yukiko's lap, and she picked him up tenderly before settling him back down, placing his Usa-chan in his arms and looking up at the still half-naked giant. She grinned at him and he felt his heart do a strange flip before she turned away to collect her things. She went to the dressing room to grab her dirty uniform and stuffed it into her sturdy knapsack. She pulled out her phone and quickly called her mother for permission to go over to Honey's house. She was granted authorization and Yukiko snapped her phone shut swiftly.

When she came back, Mitsukuni had awakened in her absence and was looking for her. When he saw her, his fears had slipped away and went running towards her, but he slipped on some stray icing that was still on the floor and went toppling into her arms. She grunted at the impact but steadied the small boy. As soon as he let go of her, however, blackness started flickering at the edges of her vision, and she had to reach out blindly to the closest chair to keep herself from falling again.

"Yuki-chan?" Mitsu-chan asked tentatively, placing a hand on hers. She smiled thinly at him.

"I'm alright…" she spoke in a pained tone, but kept smiling. Suddenly, she felt strong arms scoop her off the ground and she looked up in a fright until realizing that it was Mori that had heroically picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck to stabilize herself as he carried her across the room and set her down on the couch.

"Stay." he commanded and went to sit next to her. She nodded weakly and laid her head back on the seat, trying to get a better grip on her consciousness. Mitsukuni was now flitting about worriedly until three medical assistants came in the doors to take Yukiko away. Kyouya ordered them to let the muscular giant and the small lolita boy accompany them. Soon they were on their way and the EMTs were tending to her worsening condition. The two cousins just watched apprehensively as her stomach was slowly revealed. A purple and yellow splotch appeared as the bandage was removed, and Mitsukuni started crying.

"Don't worry, Yukiko, it'll be alright." he sobbed, unsure of his own statement. The emergency medical technicians slowly pressed on the bruise, and blood started to run freely from the corner of Yukiko's mouth once again.

Takashi's eyes widened at the sight of the small crimson waterfall flowing out of her now very red lips. He watched in horror as it ran down her chin and disappeared into the collar of the shirt she was borrowing from him. The doctors laid her down and told her to stay still until they got to the hospital. She did as she was told and once they arrived, the EMTs whisked her away, telling the two cousins to stay in the waiting room until she came back.

The two sat down awkwardly. Honey chatted with the nurses, and they fell in love with the small boy almost immediately. He asked sweetly if they could go to the room Yukiko was staying in and although they hesitated, they finally led the boys to the room she was to be put in after a CAT scan confirmed that her internal bleeding would stop without the need of surgery. Soon after, the tall blonde girl was brought in on a gurney, and Mitsukuni rushed to her side, sobbing uncontrollably. Her wrists had been sewn back together, for the cuts were deeper than she had previously anticipated, covered in new bandages and her entire torso was wrapped tightly in a white strip of cloth, from underneath her armpits to disappear into the waistband of the ill-fitting trousers she was given earlier. Takashi looked away immediately, acting as gentlemanly as possible. Mitsu, on the other hand, stared at the white cloth with something akin to fascination plastered on his face. Yuki smiled weakly at the boys.

"Thanks for taking me to the hospital you guys." she rubbed at her wrists absently. They both nodded, and Mitsukuni took her hand in his lightly.

"Can we go home now?" he asked worriedly.

"As soon as the doctors give me the go-ahead." she winked and looked up when a man entered the room, followed quickly by Kyouya.

"I pursued you three in the company car after you left," he explained easily and looked to the doctor.

"Good news," the older man said in a professional manner. "The bleeding has stopped, and you may leave as soon as it is to your convenience. Make sure to get plenty of rest and to take the medication prescribed to you every four to six hours, depending on your level of pain." he bowed and left without anymore to say. Mitsukuni grinned enthusiastically.

"Yay! Yuki-chan is coming over to _my_ house!" he hopped about, waving his arms in the air like a child. Yukiko grinned at his antics and slowly lifted herself off the bed, pulling a piece of cloth with her. She handed it to Mori, and he took it hesitantly.

"Here's your shirt back, Mori-san. I'm sorry if I got blood on it; I tried to be as careful as I could." she nodded, but he held it out to her to put on.

"You need it more than I do," he said slowly and slid it around her shoulders. She blushed at the contact before turning to Kyouya. "Thank you for calling the hospital for me, Ootori-kun. The prescription they gave me will help for the next few weeks, _at __least_." she took the blond boy's hand and walked over to the bespectacled boy and bestowed a light kiss on his cheek. His thoughts reeled at the inappropriate contact, but she just smirked. "It seems as though my life has been saved by no less than five people today." At the quizzical look on his face, she explained further. "Mitsukuni saved me by getting help, Mori saved me by knocking out those two boys, the twins tied up the aggressors for me, and you made sure I had no internal bleeding problems. I am eternally grateful for the Host Club's assistance today, and I will most assuredly pay for any damages and inconveniences I have caused, as well as my _entire_ medical bill." she stated firmly before turning to her friends. Kyouya watched her, his usually calm expression changed to one of befuddlement and awe.

"Can we leave now?" the small brown-eyed boy asked excitedly and at her nod, he grabbed Takashi's hand and towed both of them out of the room, leaving Kyouya to watch after them thoughtfully. _This __girl __is __a __woman __of __intelligence,_ he thought to himself and walked off, smirking slightly.

_A/N: I hope that the personalities of the characters were written correctly. If you think that this isn't the case, then tell me right away! I also hope I got Mori-sempai's adversion to speech correct. _


	2. Chapter 2

The trio arrived at the Haninozuka estate in decidedly disheveled state. When Mitsukuni's mother descended the grand staircase, looking for her son, he ran up to her and kissed her on the cheek. When she took in the manner in which everyone was dressed, she immediately called two maids and one took Yukiko away while the other ushered the cousins to another part of the manor.

Yukiko was taken to the woman of the house's personal dressing room and was given a very thorough wash before receiving a rather expensive-looking dress. It was a deep red, and hung down to her lower thighs, almost touching the top of her knees, but not quite. It clung to her waist enticingly, albeit it was tight in the shoulders and chest area. She walked out the door, feeling self-conscious. Calling over her shoulder to thank the maid that had helped her, she almost fell over the short boy standing in her path. The blond giggled and hugged Yuki tightly. Mori was standing, silent as always, in the background. The tall blonde girl looked up at him and almost gasped at his attire. He had changed into a dark purple button-down ensemble, and it accentuated his abs and eyes nicely. Depending on her point of view, the shirt seemed to change colors, altering from a navy blue to a dark purple, and the boy's eyes flashed accordingly. Honey had grabbed her hand and was towing her towards the place he deemed "the play room," and the ebony-haired man followed behind at a more leisurely pace. He smiled at the two teens before him, content in their happiness. The dress Yukiko had changed into was very revealing, and the tall teen blushed slightly at his thoughts. He remained chivalrous, however, and quickly tore his eyes away from the alluring sight.

When the three seniors reached the play room, Mitsukuni ran forth to the mountain of cakes that had been left there for him and dug in happily.

"You guys want some?" he questioned sweetly, offering a particularly large slice of cake towards them both. They shook their heads in unison and Honey watched curiously. He shrugged it off however and turned back to his cake. The taller teenagers sat quietly across the room from the boy, both attentive and slightly uncomfortable. Yukiko's look of astonishment did not go unnoticed when she took in Mori's apparel earlier. She had practically salivated at the sight. When Takashi glanced over at her, however, she was cradling her hurt wrists in her lap, trying not to show her pain as she watched the blond greedily stuff his small face.

"Yama-san…" the black-haired boy uttered softly, drawing her attention at once at his very formal word choice.

"Please, call me Yuki." she interrupted quietly, cheeks reddening slightly.

"Yuki, are your arms bothering you?" he corrected himself as he inquired seriously, and she reddened further at his tone.

"Only a little," she admitted shyly. She didn't want to be a pest to anyone, and she was surprised that Mori had actually caught her favoring her tender wrists.

"Then why don't you take some of those pills the doctors gave you?" Mitsukuni spoke around a large piece of confection. Yukiko nodded silently and stood to retrieve the bottle of medication that she had put in her backpack, which she was smart enough to have brought with her in the confusion of her parading around the school and hospital. She held the orange canister close to her face as she tried to read the tiny print on the side. _Take __one __pill __every __four __to __six __hours __as __needed __with __a __glass __of __water. __Do __NOT __take __on __an __empty __stomach. __May __cause __drowsiness. __Do __not __take __if __you __operate __heavy __machinery __or __drive __until __you __know __the __effects __this __drug __will __have __on __you._ She frowned at "empty stomach" sentence. She hadn't eaten since lunch, and it was nearing seven. Quietly, Takashi had come to read the container over her shoulder, and cocked his head at the directions.

"Mitsukuni…" he said and beckoned at the petite boy. The younger senior ran over and took the bottle from the girl and read it thoroughly before nodding and looking up at her puzzled glance.

"Looks like you'll have to stay for dinner, Yuki-chan." He grinned and passed the medication back to the astonished girl. She sighed and nodded.

"Only if it's okay with your parents." she said and he laughed.

"Alright, I'll go ask them!" the little boy ran out of the room, leaving the other two without sound. It wasn't awkward, though, for Yukiko had long since gotten used to the giant's lack of speech. Mitsukuni made up for his lapse of silence with ease. Yukiko walked back over to her chair and sat, watching as Mori did the same.

"Mori-san," she said hesitantly, and he turned to her. "I never did get to properly thank you. I am deeply grateful that you saved me, and I fully appreciate your heroicness. I would have been killed without you today, Mori-san." she blushed and bowed her upper torso as she said it.

"Takashi," he said quietly. She looked at him in confusion. "Call me Takashi…" he explained, looking at the floor. She grinned at his flustered manner.

"As you wish, Takashi." she nodded to him courteously. Takashi's heart rate quickened. She had never called him by his first name before, and it was oddly endearing. He struggled to keep his stoic mask on; he actually _liked_ the way she said his name. Before his usually normal quietness became uncomfortable, Mitsukuni came rushing into the room, smiling happily. He jumped into Yukiko's lap, and she snuggled him close to her, stroking his blond hair reflexively. The giant felt a nameless emotion fill him unexpectedly. He forced it down with an oath. If Mitsukuni liked Yukiko in a way that wasn't platonic, he wasn't going to intervene.

The girl had turned to look out the window, deep in thought. She knew that Mitsukuni was a great friend, but her feelings for Mori—_Takashi_, her mind corrected, were growing from the calm companionship that they had established early on.

Suddenly, darkness was trying to encroach on her vision again, and she shook her head, ridding herself of the unconsciousness that was threatening to engulf her. The blond missed the spell of dizziness, but the grey-eyed teen watched wearily; the tall girl needed to get home as soon as possible and sleep.

"Yuki-chan, my momma said you can stay!" Well, gone was that idea. "She called _your_ momma after we got home, and she wants you to go home as soon as dinner is over." A serious expression came over the little one's face. "Yuki-chan?" he asked. "Do you want to come over tomorrow after Takashi and I finish at the Host Club? We don't have school the day after tomorrow, so maybe we could have a sleepover!" he announced and grinned at his suggestion. Yukiko shook her head tolerantly, a lenient smile on her face.

"We'll see. You'll have to be on your best behavior." she said in mock seriousness before winking and tapping the tip of the boy's nose, the edges of her mouth turning up fondly.

"I promise I will, wont I Taka-chan?" Honey turned his gaze to his quiet friend, who nodded minutely. "Yay!" he yelled and jumped off Yukiko's lap. "Let's go eat!" He grabbed both of his friends' hands and pulled them forcibly from the large room.

Once they entered the large dining room, Mitsukuni let go of his best friends' hands and flew to his seat next to his father. The Haninozuka leader chuckled at his son's actions. He had long-since gotten used to his eldest son's love of all things pink and sweet soon after he discovered that the boy was still going to become the Haninozuka heir, and continue to keep his title as the top karate champion in the whole of Japan. His other son Chika was still slightly uncomfortable around his older brother, but he had stopped being outwardly hostile towards the blond. The boys' mother was happy as long as her sons were, and she knew that they both were glad that Mitsukuni and Takashi had a comrade like Yamamoto, Yukiko.

Mori went and took his rightful place next to Mitsu, and Yukiko settled down next to the mother of the two boys. The mom graced the senior girl with an all-knowing expression; the dress that she had recommended the nurse fit the younger girl with hugged her like a glove, and was tight in all the right places.

The group was soon served their meal and they ate quietly while listening to the small heir regale them all with his adventures at school. During dinner, Yukiko nonchalantly popped one of the large pills into her mouth and took a sip of water. The capsule went down rather painfully, and she had to drink almost all of her drink to get it to finish its journey down her esophagus. Her abused stomach and swollen wrists began to feel better almost immediately, and she thanked heaven that Kyouya-kun had taken her to the hospital.

As soon as dinner was over, the boys offered to take Yukiko home, but she wanted to walk home by herself.

"But what if those mean guys came after you again?" Honey asked, his eyes widening at the thought. Yukiko laughed at his expression and objected that the boys were in the custody of the Ootori family private police force. After a few moments of playful argument, it was finally decided that she would call a car and be driven home. Soon, she was sitting in the back of a family vehicle and speeding away. When she arrived, she noticed that almost all the lights in the house were turned off and she studied the windows thoughtfully. Shrugging off the odd feeling in the back of her mind, she entered her own house to see that the kitchen light was on. Curious, Yukiko snuck into the room and brawny arms abruptly grabbed her, slamming her up against a wall for the second time that day. She glared into the face of her attacker, wondering why he was in her _home_, but all thought soon left her as she felt a cold blade press itself upon her neck. Stiffening in horror, the senior girl tried to remain as still as possible, waiting for the man before her to speak. He chuckled darkly when her muscles tightened.

"You're dressed even more slutty than usual, Yuki." he laughed again, this time sending a wave of fear to course through her blood like a shot of ice water.

"Where's my mother?" she asked tentatively, not wanting to aggravate the man, who appeared to be in his mid-twenties.

"All in due time, my dear," he whispered seductively into the shell of her ear. "Now, why did you let that nerdy little second year arrest my friends? Because I assure you, since you did that I'll take it out on you ten-fold. They shall be avenged." he bit her earlobe sharply, enough to draw blood, and she repressed a shudder of terror and tried to logically find a means of escape from the obviously-drunken man. Coming to the decision to use her physical strength to save her, she slowly began to find an error in the man's stance. He was intoxicated, but his feet were firm. Noticing an opening in his posture, she slammed a foot into the man's groin and threw a knee into his face when he bent over from the pain shooting through his loins. Roundhouse kicking him in the side finished her attack and the man slumped to the floor, past out. She sighed and rubbed her neck where he had nicked her with the knife. Yukiko crouched to take the blade from his clenched fist and flipped her phone out of her pocket, dialing the police and relaying calmly that there was an inebriated man in her house.

Just then, Yukiko's mother came bursting through the door, her arms laden with groceries. "What the hell happened?" she asked, almost dropping her paper bags.

"Relax mom, he was just smashed." Yukiko smiled and took the precariously balanced sacks out of her mother's grasp.

"I'm serious, what happened? No, start from the beginning, when you were at school." her mom glared at her innocent expression. Yukiko sighed and told her mom about her day, including where she had gotten the appealing dress. Her mom became calmer and calmer towards the end of the story, knowing that Yukiko was safe at the Haninozuka estate. When Yukiko had finished, she yawned loudly, feeling exhausted.

"Go wash up and get to bed, Yuki, you've had a trying day. No, don't worry, I'll take care of the groceries," her mom said after seeing her daughter inch towards the bags. The blonde teen surrendered with a sigh and went up the stairs to the bedroom to assess the damage she had received during her fight. The scratch on her neck turned out to be deeper than she had originally estimated, and it was bleeding generously into the collar of the red dress. Making a mental note to send the dress to the cleaners, she shed her clothing and scrubbed herself liberally before dressing her new wound and climbing into bed, completely exhausted from her day. She soon fell into a dreamless sleep, the police officers arriving to take the sloshed man away soon afterwards.

_A/N: Well, part 2 is up. Hope you all like it. I had a tough time getting Mori-sempai to speak as little as possible, but I don't think I achieved my goal. He spoke too much, didn't he? *sigh* Oh well, I'll try a little harder then. _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: This chapter is rather large, well over 19K so I apologize in advance for the inconveniences that this chapter might give you. _

When Yukiko arrived at school the next day, wearing her spare uniform and her bandages showing unmistakably through the thin material, almost the entire school gave her a wide birth, thinking that she was terminally ill. Feeling somewhat uneasy about this, Yukiko went about her day as usual, stopping once to chat with Mitsukuni on their way to class. The loli boy told her to come to the club room as soon as school was over to "play" before their sleepover.

That morning, Yukiko's mother had a maid pack her a bag of necessities, including her tablets, two changes of clothes, the cleaned and pressed dress that she had borrowed yesterday (thank goodness for Commoner Laundromats), pajamas, her toiletries, and a couple small cakes for Mitsukuni.

Soon enough the school day was over and Yukiko arrived at the third music room about a half hour before the "guests" were to arrive. The theme that the club had chosen for the day was an animal theme, and each member was dressed for the part. Kyouya was dressed as a small weasel, complete with a tail. Haruhi was a sparrow; Tamaki was dressed appropriately as a squirrel; the twins were foxes with matching red tails; Takashi was a bear, and Mitsukuni was even more suitably dressed as a pink bunny, ears included. She chuckled at the club's attire, but Kyouya had come over to talk to her.

"I have a proposition for you," he said and tilted his head to show that he wanted to go into the next room so they could talk. Yukiko nodded silently and followed the Shadow King. They were soon out of earshot and the young Ootori boy turned on her, practically glaring. "Now, for some time now, our clients have been asking for a change in the Host Club's line up." he started professionally and pushed up his glasses. "And I believe that adding a girl—" she raised her eyebrow at him, but he just scowled and kept talking, "will raise profit for the club. Since you personally know two of the members already and are not infatuated and groveling at the feet of anyone else within the club itself, it has come to our decision that you should be the one that this opportunity was given to." he finished and looked to the blonde. She nodded thoughtfully at the news, pondering her options.

"When does the club actually start and conclude, time wise of course, on a daily basis?" she asked the boy before her.

He pushed his glasses up again and stated: "It begins about half an hour after school ends and finishes approximately two hours afterward, three hours on special occasions." The girl nodded again and put a finger to her chin, deliberating quietly. Finally she perked up and looked at him.

"Alright, but on one condition." He inclined his head closer, for she had lowered her voice considerably, and raised a questioning brow. She smiled. "You tell everyone about your—_intimate_ relationship with Tamaki." The poor man's eyes widened at her tone.

"I assure you I don't know what your talking about." he said smoothly, a poker face sliding over his features. She chuckled.

"Yeah, sure, Kyouya-kun. I've noticed the way you look at him, the way your eyes soften every time the extravagant blond gets near you. You two already have pet names, which were probably invented _after_ your first—" she cut herself off abruptly, and switched tactics. "I know for a fact that Mitsukuni knows, the boy is a lot sharper than everyone gives him credit for, and the twins are more perceptive than you think. You might as well tell them before they find out without your consent." The senior nodded gravely. "You two were practically made for each other, and your calm, collected attitude is the yin to his yang. That's why Takashi and Honey get along so well. Although, I'm pretty sure that nothing sexual is going on between those two. Honey acts too innocent for that type of thing."

Kyouya sighed dejectedly.

"Fine." he stated, shocking the blonde girl. She hadn't expected him to agree with her! "But I will only tell the rest of the host club, no one else." his purple aura surrounded him, and Yukiko shuddered at the sight.

"Okay, I'll join. But any funny business, and I'm out of the deal, alright?" she asked and winked mischievously.

"Agreed. Now, what shall your character be? We've got cool, strong and silent, lolita-boy, _two_ devils, natural, and princely. What else…?" he mused, writing in his black journal. A powerful motor started up and Renge popped out of the floor, laughing manically.

"Well, we'll just have to decide as a group, now won't we?" she asked and blew a shrill whistle, and the rest of the host club bustled in, knowing Renge's shrill squeak when they heard it. "Alright, listen up! Yukiko has just agreed to Kyouya's request to join the host club! Now, how are we going to incorporate her into our band of characters?" she mused out loud, and the twins, Tamaki and Mitsukuni all squealed in delight.

"You joined!" they all asked in unison, rushing over to her to wrap her in a tight embrace. She coughed loudly as the impact took the breath from her lungs forcefully.

"Yeah, but since I joined, doesn't that mean I'll need an outfit too?" she asked, trying to breathe from all the furry costumes and people in her face.

"Of course," the twins chimed. "We have one all picked out for you," they grinned impishly, and Yukiko started to back up slowly, her hands raised in defense.

"W-what did you have in mind?" she stuttered, afraid of the practically hungry looks on the boys' faces. Suddenly, the twins launched forward and dragged a frightened Yukiko to the back room. They held out a small tiger costume and smiled deviously. Her eyes widened at the sight of the borderline inappropriate outfit. They just laughed at her expression and shoved her into the dressing room, hanging the monstrosity next to her.

"You have—"

"Two minutes." They left the room, leaving her behind to deal with conflicting emotions. Grumbling, she pulled on the suit, making sure that the tail was attached properly and the ears were situated comfortably on her head before she left, striving for boredom as she walked back into the room where the meeting was. The gloves that had come with the atrocious costume hid the bandages around her wrists effectively, huge fluffy cuffs extending almost halfway up her forearms. When the others turned to look at her, she felt a blush race across her face and braced herself for the snide and sarcastic remarks, but they never came. Opening her eyes, she saw that the redheaded demons sported twin nosebleeds, and she smirked to herself. She knew that the suit accentuated her large chest and but hid her broad shoulders, for she had glanced at herself in the large mirror in the other room before exiting. The downy collar that encircled her neck hid the large pad of cloth that she had placed there to cover her newest battle scar, and she had nodded at the sight firmly. She knew that the bandage would have brought up unwanted questions, so she decided to keep last night's ordeal a secret.

Tamaki shrieked and ran up to the senior, hugging her firmly before stepping back to admire her new appearance. Kyouya looked as disinterested as ever, quietly chatting with Renge on her Platform of Doom, and Takashi was staring out the window, acting as if he hadn't even noticed her. Frowning at this, Yukiko shook her head as Mitsukuni threw himself into the blonde girl's arms, and she had to hold him securely so he wouldn't fall on the floor.

"You look so cute, Yuki-chan!" he announced, snuggling into her neck. Her cheeks darkened further, much to the appeal of Tamaki. The twins were now at her side, adjusting the outfit minutely until they deemed it perfect. Tamaki screeched again and pranced off to talk to Kyouya.

"Mommy!" he yelled loudly, flailing about. "I think that Yuki should become our shy, timid type. We need someone in which the girls can fawn over, and act as though she doesn't deserve their attention! It's perfect! It will build sempai's self-confidence _and_ please our customers at the same time!" he sighed happily at his idea. Kyouya nodded gravely and slid his glasses up his nose once more.

"I guess that could work, _daddy_. Renge?" he asked, turning towards the contemplating girl. She snapped her fingers suddenly, startling Tamaki.

"That's it! Usually you're so thick-headed that your ideas turn out like crap, but I like it!" she exclaimed dramatically.

"Crap…?" Tamaki looked upset, and Kyouya sighed.

"Alright, since I need to fulfill my part of the bargain…" the Shadow King said almost to himself. Tamaki looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked, cocking his head. Suddenly, Kyouya grabbed Tamaki's face and yanked it towards his own, pressing his lips casually against the prince's. The King gasped before melting into his lover, feverishly kissing back. When the two broke apart, the entire room filled with an uncomfortable silence before Mitsukuni spoke up from his place in Yuki's arms.

"I knew it! I knew you two liked each other! No wonder you two always called each other mommy and daddy!" the small boy yelled loudly. The boys both blushed embarrassedly, but Tamaki was the first to recover. He grabbed Kyouya and held him close, snuggling his nose into the Shadow King's hair. Haruhi chuckled but refrained from making any other sound, lest she wanted to draw attention to herself. Takashi was still staring out the window impassively.

"Thank you," the flamboyant blond mumbled into the still stunned boy's ear. Kyouya pushed Tamaki away hesitantly, looking confused.

"What do you mean 'thank you'? I thought you wanted us to stay a secret." his eyebrows furrowed.

"Only at first, and that was because I thought that as soon as either of us told someone, our relationship would have fallen apart because you would've started acting disinterested or even denied 'us' completely." The blond looked positively hurt at his own proclamation.

"Daddy," Kyouya said, and Tamaki almost melted at the sound. "I would never have done that. I—I…love you," his voice trailed off at the end and he cleared his throat loudly. The Prince's eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning.

"I don't believe that you had ever said that to me before." Tamaki's expression could have rivaled that of a homeless man whom had won the lottery.

"Well, now I've said it. But I warn you now, daddy, if you tell anyone that is not an official Host Club member, I will cut off _your_ member and feed it to my dog." Kyouya's glasses flashed dangerously.

"You don't have a dog," Tamaki pointed out, and the bespectacled boy's purple aura flashed around him before he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, his eyes shutting tightly as he did so.

"I'll acquire one," he told himself briefly and glanced at his watch. "The guests should be here in about ten minutes." he stated, completely shifting gears. "I think that's enough time to train Yukiko-sempai for the day." he turned to the tiger-print-covered girl, who was still holding the small lolita boy in her arms. Her attention snapped to Kyouya at once, and she blushed delicately.

"Stop calling me sempai!" she said, exasperated. "Wait, I have clients today?" she asked incredulously. Kyouya nodded sternly.

"Yes, and we need to develop your character in the limited time we have provided to us today. Renge, Tamaki, will you help me?" The twins groaned at not being included in the initiation of their newest host and stalked off, their tails wagging behind them becomingly. On their way out, they grabbed Haruhi and dragged her with them, sharing an identical smirk. Yukiko cocked her head at the two misfits, but shook it and returned her attention to the now-blabbering Renge.

"Alright, since we have all decided that you shall be the shy and unassuming type, then we have to know if you can act that way. Now, blush!" she ordered, and Yukiko's eyes grew at the forceful tone. She blushed anyway, and Renge smiled hungrily. "Good, but can you take a compliment the right way? Mori-sempai!" She turned on the tall male, who was sitting on a nearby chair, looking as stoic as ever. His gaze fixed on Renge immediately, his expression never changing. "Tell Yuki-sempai that she looks nice!" the manager demanded, thrusting a finger rudely in the other girl's face. Mori's eyes widened almost imperceptibly, but stood and walked over to where the now flustered female blonde stood, Honey nestled in her arms. Takashi bent down to gather his cousin up and rest him on his shoulders, gathering strength from the small boy. He then proceeded to gesture to Yukiko, then made an ok sign with his thumb and forefinger. "That was pathetic! And you call yourself a host! She looks hot!" Renge all but screamed.

"Renge," Yuki said reproachfully. The overexcited boss just waved her hand impatiently and kept speaking.

"Tell her that she looks awesome! Her job as a member might hang in the balance if we don't get her to do what she is supposed to!" Renge shouted. Takashi sighed and gazed into Yukiko's eyes, dark orbs meeting apprehensive ones.

"You look…perfect." he finally uttered, and her cheeks almost turned purple with the intensity of her blush, although she knew it was a forced compliment.

"Th-thanks." her gaze shifted down to the fluffy heels that had come with the outfit. Takashi nodded in acknowledgement of her gratitude and sauntered off to the chair he had previously occupied, Honey gushing over how well Taka-chan praised her.

"Aw, that was so cute!" Tamaki declared, his arms rising in the air dramatically. "Okay, now that we have the reactions down, we need to work on her tone. What should her catch phrase be?" he pondered aloud, rubbing his chin and pouting his lips in thought. Everyone sat silent for a moment before Renge clapped once, an epiphany striking her.

"I know! Her catch phrase should be said right after a compliment. Yuki should look down bashfully and say 'You think so? Does it? How can you think that? Do you really believe that?' or any other variant of those statements." Renge nodded proudly and put her hands on her hips. "Try it, and respond to Mori-sempai's comment." she stared intently at Yukiko, who was becoming more and more uncomfortable at the interested stares she was attracting. Sighing, she shook her head before putting on a 'taken aback' expression, responding as best she could under pressure.

"You really think so? I'm so…flattered. How can you be so…nice?" Yuki let her cheeks redden once more, and looked down as instructed. Tamaki squealed.

"That was perfect sempai! Okay, the girls will be here any moment, so you will be sitting here." he dragged her over to a table with four chairs surrounding it and dropped her into one of them before she could protest that he had called her sempai again . "Now hold still…" he muttered and started pulling and adjusting her costume to sit comfortably in the chair, and when he was finished, he backed away slowly, his eyes wide with giddiness. "Perfect!" he stated and went to find his own seat. Kyouya went up to the nervous girl and whispered that the clients she had today were no one of consequence, and said that if she messed up today then she needn't worry too much. She thanked the underclassman and he bustled off to his own seat, writing in his ever-present notebook. The girl positioned herself appealingly and cocked her head, waiting for her clients to arrive. As soon as everyone had situated themselves, the doors flew open.

"Welcome," the club said in unison to the capricious girls standing eagerly in the doorway. They all flitted in, sitting in front of their hosts. The girls that had come to Yuki's table looked just as nervous as the poor girl did herself.

"Hi," she said in greeting, nodding at each one in turn. "It's an absolute pleasure to meet you all here today." she smiled bashfully and glanced down at the table. The girls giggled.

"I love that outfit on you, Yukiko-sempai." One said boldly, straightening slightly in her chair as she said it. Yuki flushed accordingly.

"Why—thank you. You're so…kind." she smiled tentatively, and looked back up at the now excited girls.

"Oh, it's no problem at all, sempai!" the second said happily.

"Please, call me Yuki." the tall blonde stated, bringing out the brightest smile she could muster. The girls squeaked in delight. "Would you like some tea?" the senior asked politely, gesturing to the teapot.

"Thank you very much, Yuki. That would be delightful." they chimed. Yuki smiled again and pored each of them a cup, not bothering in giving herself any. They all took a sip, and the third one gasped at the flavor.

"Is this…lavender?" she asked quietly. Yuki nodded.

"I'm so glad you noticed. It's one of my favorites." she sighed in contentment. The third girl squealed with joy at her cleverness and praise.

The rest of the day soon passed by similarly; the girls would make an offhand comment and Yuki would thank her clients graciously. The girls soon introduced themselves and promised to request her again. She smiled happily at this.

"Oh, thank you so much! It's so nice just talking with you. You're all very cute." she bowed slightly to them. Just as one was about to make another gushing comment, Yukiko felt a large hand rest on her shoulder. Turning around curiously, the blonde female discovered that it was Takashi that was trying to get her attention, so she craned her neck farther to see him properly. Without realizing it, the collar that was supposed to be hiding her now-blood soaked bandage had slipped, drawing Takashi's gaze instantaneously. Her clients gasped at the sight, but Yuki was watching Mori try to bend down to get a closer look. Yukiko stood abruptly, attempting to conceal her now exposed condition.

"Yuki, what happened?" one of her clients asked frantically.

"Are you alright?" another questioned worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just scratched myself—" She was cut off as she stumbled, falling backwards. Mori caught her easily and was leaning down to examine the cut.

The way that Mori was holding her, he looked like he was dipping the startled senior romantically, and the analytical face etched into his normally composed features appeared to an innocent observer like he was going to kiss her. The room fell silent as the entire mass of people watched in awe as Takashi scrutinized the wound intently. "Takashi, I—" his gazed snapped to hers immediately, and they stared at each other unblinkingly. After a few tense moments, Yukiko looked away and towards her clients, apologizing silently with her gaze.

The first girl was shaking slightly before she suddenly screamed "Kawaii!", followed by all the other girls in the room. The host club members watched quizzically as several of the girls fainted at the sight, and others sported bright nosebleeds. One girl went so far as to fall into her friend, nose bleeding profusely as she fell. Her friend caught her tightly, almost giving way herself. Mori ignored this all completely and bent further until his lips were next to the girl's ear.

"What happened?" he practically stated, causing her to involuntarily shiver.

"I'll tell you later," she whispered back, fearing for the clients' welfare. He pulled back slightly to stare at her with a look that said _you'd better_. She nodded once more and he reluctantly released her, and as soon as he did her arms were occupied with a ball of pink senior.

"Yuki-chan, are you ok? What happened?" he asked, his eyes widening. She shook her head and turned to the guests, who had collected themselves enough to get up from their various positions on the floor to look at her worriedly. She blushed at the sheer number of eyes fixated upon her.

"I'm alright," she said. "No need to worry, right Mitsu?" she asked and nuzzled his hair in desperation to get the tense air out of the room. Honey giggled happily and furrowed his nose into her neck.

"Right, Yuki-chan!" he exclaimed, and the girls screeched about _moe_.

The tension thus relieved, the atmosphere of the club went back to the calmness of normality. Yuki practically collapsed in relief. Mori looked at her seriously one more time before taking a happy Mitsukuni back to his table filled with bouncing guests. The blonde female mentally collected herself and turned back to her concerned clients.

"Are you sure you're alright, Yuki?" the third one queried, raising a hand towards the girl host. Yuki smiled blindingly and nodded.

"I'm fine; you three are so cute for worrying about silly little me. I'm no one of consequence, after all," the girl let a blush she had been holding back come forth, taking the breath away from the trio of flustered fellow students.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, and when the last straggling attendee left, Yukiko let out a huge lungful of air she hadn't realized she had been holding and flopped down onto a couch, rubbing her neck inattentively. Takashi came over and sat next to her, giving Yuki the impression that he wanted to be told about what happened sooner rather than later. She ignored his silent urging and turned to Kyouya.

"How'd I do on my first day?" she asked tentatively, scared of the answer she might receive.

"I don't know yet, but judging on how many girls liked the embrace you and Mori-sempai accidentally executed, I think you did rather well. Only time will tell if it was a success, though." he finished and turned to his boyfriend, who was yelling unintelligibly at the twins about his daughter's attire. "Tamaki?" Kyouya asked, and the manic blond flitted to his side.

"Yes, mommy?" the King asked happily, snuggling the back of the Shadow King's head with his nose and wrapping his arms around the ebony-haired boy. Kyouya sighed.

"Let's go home. All of us." he looked to the twins, who were trying to convince Haruhi to let them go to her house the next day. They sighed but nodded at Kyouya's intimidating glare.

"Yes, sempai." they said together and gestured to the rest of the host club. "We'll need the outfits back though."

Tamaki nodded seriously and grudgingly let go of his now-semi-public boyfriend. As if by an afterthought, he grabbed Kyouya's hand and towed him to the dressing rooms. The dark-eyed boy sighed but smiled indulgently at his lover. Mitsukuni followed, giggling. Yukiko grinned at the changing nature of the black-haired underclassman and turned to the youngest member of the club, who was fiddling with her sparrow-outfit. Still toying with it, the girl went off to seek an empty area to change. Yukiko sighed and stood, going off to change as well. However, about halfway across the room, she realized she couldn't undo the zipper on her back, for it was stuck. She stopped suddenly, and Mori almost tripped over her, for he was following her to get out of his own costume.

"Oops, sorry Mo—Takashi-san." she struggled with the stubborn thing before big hands batted hers out of the way and took a strong hold of the fastener. He tugged sharply, and it slid down in a flourish. Yuki had to grasp the collar to keep herself from flashing the empty room in front of her. "Th-thanks, Takashi-san." she stuttered.

"Takashi." he corrected her quietly and held the curtain open for her. She ran inside and leaned against the sturdy wall after the drape had shut. She heard Mori walk away and felt her legs threaten to give way. She had almost exposed herself to someone who wasn't a maid. Shuddering at the not-too-disturbing thought, Yuki dressed hurriedly and brought the costume out with her. During her changing, Yuki surreptitiously refreshed the bloody bandage on her neck, wanting to draw as little attention as possible to the gash. The still-fox-fur-covered twins took her garment away, along with everyone else's. The now-uniformed Honey threw himself onto Yuki's back, nuzzling his nose in her neck. Takashi felt the unnamable emotion rise in his chest again, but he repressed it once more. _What matters most is Mitsukuni's happiness,_ he told himself sternly. Mitsu grinned as an expression of jealously flashed practically undetectably across his fellow senior male's face. The seemingly innocent boy had finally figured out that his best friend was quickly falling in love with Yuki, and the blonde was determined to get the oblivious couple together. Knowing that this couldn't be achieved until Honey told him that he approved and wanted the two to become close, the lolita boy had cleverly devised a plan that was sure to get them at least nearer to each other before school reconvened the day after next. Summer break was the next week, and he couldn't wait to get his best friends to be together more.

"Come on, Yuki-chan, we're going to my house. I asked Takashi if he would stay over too, and he said yes!" Mitsukuni exclaimed loudly and Yuki raised an eyebrow at the giant. He just nodded once at her and she turned to the boy she was now giving a piggy-back ride to.

"Alright, Mitsu, let's get our stuff." When they did, the trio bid goodnight to the others and left in a Haninozuka limo. Honey chatted happily all the way to his house and Yuki and Takashi sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence. Mori had not forgotten about Yuki's laceration and as soon as the three seniors had arrived at the small blond's playroom and the boy had ran off to eat, Mori held a chair out for the embarrassed Yuki and gave her a look that said _tell me what happened to your neck_. Yuki blushed slightly and looked away, towards the giggling cake-eater.

"I'm ok, Takashi, really, it wasn't anything that anyone needs to worry about." she muttered, still not looking at him. The patient giant sighed and leaned back in his own chair, crossing his arms, a reproachful expression etched into his normally blank features. Yuki felt the penetrating stare and looked back at the stoic black-haired boy. Looking decidedly guilty, she finally confessed to him what had occurred at her house the previous night.

When she finished regaling him on her tale, he shook his head disapprovingly. Mitsukuni was listening quietly from across the room and ran over to her, tears in his eyes.

"Why didn't you call us? We could have helped you," he cried.

"I was fine, Mitsu. I took care of it," she rubbed her nose on his and he giggled, but remained sad.

"Do you promise that you'll tell us next time?" he asked, hiccupping slightly. Yuki smiled benevolently and nodded. "Yay!" the blond boy yelled and jumped off her lap, racing towards his unfinished cake. The girl shook her head indulgently and turned to Takashi, who still looked upset. She sighed.

"I promise, Takashi." she said, frustrated. He shook his head as if to say that wasn't what he meant.

"We should have been there for you," he rumbled and glanced at the happy boy eating greedily. Yuki looked at him in surprise. That was the longest sentence he had ever said in her presence. His eyes shifted to hers once more, and his features softened faintly at her expression. Mitsu watched gleefully at the two's interaction. Acting impulsively, he suggested that they go and have dinner. And so they did, chatting softly with the other members of the Haninozuka family. When dinner was over, and everyone had changed into their pajamas, Honey decided to put his plan into effect and calmly asked if Yuki was ready for bed. She yawned and nodded sleepily. He grabbed her hand and towed her to the room she was to be staying in.

"Takashi and I will be sharing a room across from yours, so if you need any help, just tell us!" he laughed when Yuki grabbed the small lolita and spun him around quickly before pulling him into a tight hug. She nuzzled her face into his hair and whispered a thank you. He giggled again and playfully pried himself out of her grasp. "'Nighty night, Yuki-chan!" He snagged Takashi's hand and dragged him out of the room forcefully. Yuki bowed to the giant before he left with the little senior and went to bed, feeling completely exhausted.

* * *

><p>Yukiko awoke to a small body snuggling up next to her.<p>

"Mitsukuni?" she asked groggily, automatically opening her arms so he could cuddle closer to her.

"I had a bad dream," he explained, his voice filled with fear. He dug his face into her shoulder, eyes overflowing.

"Shh, it's alright, Mitsu, it was just a dream." she soothed, rubbing peaceful circles into the little one's back. His muscles slowly relaxed, and soon he was asleep. Just as Yuki was drifting off herself, the door opened, revealing Takashi clad in only his boxers, looking worried. Yuki looked at him blearily, her mind blank with sleep. He walked over to the two small bodies, a hint of adoration slipping into his gaze. Yuki watched him wearily, wondering why he wasn't wearing…well…_more._ He noticed her awakened state and his gaze snapped to hers, a simple question in his eyes. _Nightmare,_ she mouthed and he nodded thoughtfully. She silently gestured for him to join them, and after a moment's hesitation, he walked around the large bed and sat down next to her uncomfortably, almost sliding off the bed. Another soft signal from the sleepy blonde told him to lie down, and his eyes widened at the motion. She sighed and untangled herself from the still sleeping boy and grabbed his arm, guiding him until he was under the blankets and pressed tightly against Yuki's backside. She sighed contently and laid her head back on the pillow, completely at ease. Mori's left arm was wrapped around her stomach, his hand on Mitsu's head while his other arm was under his own head.

The position was surprisingly comfortable, and just as he was about to slip into unconsciousness, Takashi nuzzled his nose into the back of Yuki's head and whispered "I love you." Yukiko's eyes popped open at Mori's declaration, but smiled brilliantly.

"I love you too, Takashi." she stated, falling asleep in the arms of her two best friends.

The next morning, Yuki awoke to an empty bed. Sighing sullenly at this, Yuki got up and changed into her morning clothes. Just as she was tying the last ribbon on the front of the calf-length dress, Mitsukuni ran into the room, pulling Yuki into a tight embrace and rubbed his face into the small of her back.

"'Morning, Yuki-chan!" he exclaimed cheerfully. She laughed at his beaming face and lifted him up to her shoulders. Takashi wandered into the room just then, looking as calm and as collected as ever. Yuki felt a pang in her chest at the thought that Mori wouldn't remember the statement he had made the night before, but she set that thought aside as Mitsu was chattering happily about where they should go that day. "Taka-chan doesn't have kendo until six tonight, so we could all go somewhere before he has to go!" the loli boy announced happily and ran his fingers through Yukiko's hair.

"Alright, Mitsukuni, we can go somewhere, but what'd ya say about having a little breakfast first?" the ever-practical yet indulgent girl asked. Mitsu agreed immediately and the trio went down to have a large breakfast before the small senior suggested that they go walk around town. Yuki proposed that they go to the zoo, and Mitsu concurred enthusiastically. Mori just nodded in consent and the three were soon changed for a day out and left. The giant was wearing a plain yet perfectly form-fitting t-shirt with jeans, and little Mitsu was wearing an ever-appropriate 'tough guys wear pink' shirt and Bermuda shorts. Yuki was wearing a simple dress, ending at the bottom of her knees and a sash was synched around her waist. She wore a thick choker necklace to conceal the bandage that kept drawing Takashi's attention, and delicate bracelets covered her wrist-wraps. The dress was modest enough to hide her entire stomach wrapping, and soon the casually dressed band arrived at the zoo in a black Mercedes. They paid for their tickets and entered the commoner's entertaining complex. Mitsu ran off to see the tigers and the two silent others followed leisurely, an unsettling silence between them. The blond boy, seemingly oblivious to the uncomfortable feeling in his friends, dragged them throughout the park, and soon it was time for Yuki to leave. She bid them goodbye, but Takashi reached out to grab her elbow, forcing her to turn suddenly.

"Be careful," he warned seriously, and all she could do was nod. She went home, bathed, and did her homework. The bruise on her stomach seemed to be fading, so she decided to not wear her wrapping anymore. The cuts on her wrists were still a problem, but the dissolvable stitches were doing wonders on the lacerations themselves. She'd be able to take off the bandages soon. Her neck had healed enough not to wear the bandage anymore, and for that Yuki was grateful. It kept drawing attention. However, she was feeling something akin to depression, so Yuki turned in early, not-so-ready for tomorrow's classes.

The next day, classes went by in a blur and Yuki stood in front of the third music room, feeling apprehensive. Steeling her nerve, she entered, and Tamaki rushed forward, pulling her into an awkward hug.

"Today's going to be just a normal host day, alright?" he asked in his princely manner.

"Okay," she said bewilderedly and forcefully pulled herself out of his grip. He frowned but flitted over to his boyfriend and kissed him lingeringly on the cheek.

"Are we ready, my love?" he inquired giddily and Kyouya nodded. _Even though Kyouya still acts like his relationship doesn't affect his outwardly cool appearance, I can tell he's really happy,_ Yuki thought to herself and went to take her designated seat. The girls soon arrived, and Yuki had up to ten customers sitting in front of her. Confused, she turned her gaze to the bespectacled boy, who just shrugged and kept typing on his computer. Yuki shifted when she heard her name called, and Mitsukuni ran up to her, holding Usa-chan tightly in his fist.

"Yuki-chan, Takashi seems sad." he stated seriously, glancing at the distracted giant. Girls were talking to him animatedly, but he seemed disinterested. One girl went as far as to put a worried hand on his forearm, and Yuki felt a flare of jealousy threaten to burst forth. Mori was tired when he had said that he had loved her, so he didn't remember the exchange at all. She was depressed about this fact, but knew that he couldn't reciprocate her feelings. Shaking her head, Yukiko turned back to her guests when the loli boy skipped back to his own clients.

"Yuki, are you alright?" one of the girls asked. _That question is getting _really_ annoying,_ Yuki thought to herself before smiling shyly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you so much for worrying though." She blushed on cue and the clients swooned. The girl had to refrain from rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, Yuki was literally swept off her feet and into the large chest of Takashi. He looked down at her, an undecipherable expression on his face. Yuki flushed deeply. "Takashi, what are you doing?" she asked bashfully, glancing away.

"I'm sorry you're upset." he said quietly, staring intently at her. She glanced up, genuinely confused.

"What? If you're talking about the night before last, its okay, you were tired, I know you don't remember anything," she rambled, feeling awkward.

"I remember," he said slowly, and her eyes widened impossibly.

"Wh-what?" she questioned incredulously.

"And I meant it," he whispered in her ear before grabbing her chin and pulling her into a kiss. As soon as their mouths met Yuki melted, kissing back enthusiastically. He ended the embrace much too quickly and Yuki reeled back, unstable. Takashi held onto her tightly, and the blonde vaguely realized that the entire room was silent in shock. Kyouya was the first to recover and adjusted his glasses knowingly. Tamaki squealed in delight and the rest of the room followed suit, all in different states of _Tsundere-moe-_induced happiness. Yuki's blush deepened unbelievably and Mori chuckled in her ear, a delightfully rich sound. The noise made her swoon further and Takashi had to pick her up completely to keep her from falling. He carried her over to his couch and situated her against him, her head on his wide chest. Mitsukuni laughed heartily and pulled himself onto Yuki's lap. He had told Takashi that he wanted him and Yukiko to be together, but didn't think that his silent friend would express his affection so soon or so publicly. _Still, it was the best way he could have announced it,_ Mitsu thought to himself as he tried to get Yuki to come back to her senses. The clients had gathered themselves around the sofa, babbling energetically. When Yuki had finally come to, she looked up at Takashi in amazement and he just nodded, gracing her with one of his rare smiles. Her heart almost failed at the sight, and only grasped just then that the clientele in front of them were watching her curiously. She blushed again and the girls giggled at the sight.

"Oh, Yuki, you and Mori-sempai are perfect for each other!" one of them gushed, and the blonde senior smiled timidly from her place on Takashi's chest. He watched intently, wondering if he was going too fast. Luckily, she just stuttered out a thank you and lifted her gaze to his. Her grin could have rivaled that of Honey's when he saw a five tiered strawberry cake just for him.

"I _know_ we're just right for each other." she sighed gently and pressed a hesitant kiss to his mouth, and he responded greedily, his tongue brushing her bottom lip as if to ask for permission. She granted it blissfully and their tongues tangled together in an appealing fashion. She hazily heard the reaction around her, but at the moment, she couldn't have cared less. Takashi loved her, and that was the only thing that mattered to her at that second. He chuckled again at her antics and pulled away, knowing that he was going to receive a scolding for his behavior by Kyouya. He could deal with it later.

However, Kyouya had his own plans. He glanced at Tamaki, who was cooing happily over the new couple, and walked over to the oblivious king. The blond felt an almost imperceptible hand brush his own, and snapped his gaze to his secret boyfriend, silently asking consent. When he received a slight nod, Tamaki wrapped his arms around his lover and gleefully crushed his lips onto Kyouya's. The two made out happily, much to the appreciation of the customers. They squeaked and ran off to the newly-public duo. The twins shrugged from across the room and snuggled together, drawing attention immediately. Yuki glanced at Haruhi and Mitsukuni and raised an eyebrow. Mitsu got the hint and threw himself into Haruhi's arms and pecked her cheek.

The girls around them were becoming overloaded at the sight, but when Honey did that, they all fainted, falling down over each other upon random pieces of furniture. Yuki laughed quietly at the poor girls and watched as the "couples" pulled away from their designated partners and walk over to the couch where she and Mori were seated, Tamaki and Kyouya holding hands while the twins' arms were still hung around the other's neck. Mitsu was practically dragging a stunned Haruhi along with him.

When all of them were positioned around the couch, Mitsukuni spoke up.

"That was awesome, you guys! I think we'll have more clients than ever now!" he broadcasted proudly, puffing out his little chest. The group laughed at him, and even Kyouya let out a small chuckle. _He really _is_ happy,_ Yuki mused. Tamaki was proclaiming his gratitude to his lover and the twins were congratulating themselves on "a job well-done." Haruhi still looked dazed and confused while Honey was trying to get her to snap out of it. Yukiko lifted her head up to look at Takashi and cocked her head. He shrugged slightly and she laughed. She felt his breath hitch and her brows furrowed at the odd reaction.

"Love your laugh," he explained and she felt herself redden profusely. "And your face," he mumbled almost to himself and reached up to place his hand on her cheek, rubbing his thumb over her enflamed cheekbone. One of the newly awakened girls screeched at the contact, and promptly fainted once again.

"I think we should stop this intimate contact until the girls have fully recovered." Kyouya stated and reluctantly left Tamaki's side with one last kiss and returned to his laptop. Tamaki agreed with a nod and started to go about the room to help the recuperating girls and pull them to their feet. The rest of the hosts aided the blond king, and soon all the girls had been revived and sent on their way, most of them stumbling out in a stupor. When the last girl left, Tamaki dusted off his hands and went back to Kyouya's side. He pulled the boy into a loose embrace and sat behind him, practically glowing.

"Let's go to Takashi's house today!" Mitsukuni suggested and bounced to the couple's side. Takashi turned a questioning brow at Yuki, and she laughed.

"Sure." she said easily and took his hand, lacing her fingers into his. He smiled again, taking her breath away completely. The little blond giggled at his obviously smitten friends. Climbing onto Yuki's shoulders, Mitsu led them to Mori's car, which was already waiting for them. When they got to his estate, Yuki couldn't help but feel slightly inferior. His house was _huge._ They all entered, and went off to where the Morinozukas had set up a room just for Honey. Takashi gestured grandly for Yuki to sit on a rather expensive-looking sofa and she seated herself embarrassedly. He settled down next to her while Honey ran off to have some candy. The three sat in companionable silence, and sometimes Honey would interrupt it casually by asking a random question. The couple answered him with as little words as possible, not wanting to disrupt the fragile reality around them, as if it would dissolve into a dream if they spoke too much. Soon, though, Honey's eyelids began to droop. Yuki wordlessly scooped the boy into her arms and followed Takashi to a bedroom for the small blond. When he was tucked in soundly, the two left quietly. When they arrived in the foyer, Yuki glanced up at Mori bashfully. "I should go," she said and he just nodded thoughtfully before abruptly tugging the astonished girl into a tight embrace.

"'Miss you," he said and pecked her forehead. She nodded dazedly and wandered off to the car that was waiting for her outside. She went home feeling more content than she had in years.

The next week went by in approximately the same manner; Takashi would shower a still-shocked Yuki in affection, and she would return it as best she could. The Host Club had more clients than ever, and Kyouya was obviously pleased at the reaction he and Tamaki had received. The two were practically inseparable, and Yuki felt very glad for the developing couple. _They still have a long way to go,_ she thought to herself.

Finals came and went like lightning, and soon it was the last day of school. Graduation for the seniors was a tearful event, and even Yukiko's mom was in attendance. Yuki knew that she didn't have the time or the energy to go on to college, for she had to help her older brother with the family's company after she was old enough to do so. Her brother was already always asking her financial advice, and she responded to it regularly. He was one of those workaholic types, and Yuki was just fine with that. She worked a lot too; therefore, she and her brother got along very well.

Mori wasn't going on to college either. His parents were going to make him become the head of the company, and that suited him well. Kendo was his favorite sport, and being sensei would just add to his enjoyment. Because of this, he could work his own hours and decided when he would have class. His father had announced that he didn't need to take kendo over the summer, and therefore he had even more time to spend with his two most wanted people.

The club had decided to have an end-of-the-school-year dance, and a record amount of girls showed up. Yuki danced with several of them, and by the end of the evening, she was delightfully worn out. She wanted to go home and sleep, But Mitsukuni suggested another sleepover at his house, and she couldn't say no to his innocent expression. She agreed quietly and the three were soon at the Haninozuka estate. They all changed out of their evening attire and into more comfortable clothing.

Every time Yuki saw Mori in a different outfit, her breath would seize up in her chest. The outfit he had on that evening was a classic suit, complete with a boutonniere and a starch white collared shirt underneath. Yuki remembered him slipping a matching corsage onto her, and she almost fainted from the rush of emotion. They had danced a couple times during the night as well, and Yuki was pleasantly surprised to discover that Mori knew how to dance.

Now that they were changed into their pajamas, she felt a pang of happiness race through her system as she thought of her life and how it had changed so drastically. She was tempted to write a letter of thanks to her attackers, but decided against it. She was more that content where she was, which, at that moment, was nestled in Takashi's arms. They watched the ever-bubbly Mitsukuni flit about the room, playing with his Usa-chan and talking to it. Yuki shifted until she was looking up at her boyfriend, who glanced at her immediately.

"Takashi?" she asked quietly, and he inclined his head to hear her properly.

"Hmm?" he asked just as softly.

"I love you," she whispered conspiratorially, and his eyes widened. He nodded in agreement and went back to staring at Mitsukuni. She frowned at his lack of response and yawned. Soundlessly, Mori picked her up and motioned for Mitsu to follow. They headed down the hall to where Yuki had stayed the first night and Mori placed her carefully on the bed. The little blond boy giggled and ran off, towards his own room. Just as Mori had turned to leave, Yuki's hand shot out and grabbed Takashi's. "Stay awhile," she said and pulled him back towards her. He looked out the door again apprehensively. "Mitsukuni's fine. He's far from helpless, you know," she tugged again and Mori finally turned away to sit on the bed next to her. She chuckled softly at his uncomfortable posture and dragged him down to lay her head on his chest. He hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder and the other settled on her waist. They stayed like that until the little blond appeared in the door. Mori lifted his head and started to get up until the boy motioned for Mori to stop. He watched in confusion as his friend gestured convolutedly and shut the door, leaving the couple on the bed with only a single lamp's light to help them see. Yuki pulled the covers over them and snuggled closer to the stunned black-haired teen, throwing a leg over his in the process. They fell asleep that way, Mori rubbing circles into Yuki's back and her hand sliding up and down his washboard abs.

Yuki awoke before Takashi did, and she had the rare experience of watching him while he slept. His eyes were closed peacefully, and his features were slackened, revealing a rather exposed look on his face. She shifted until her hands where on his chest and her head rested upon them. She couldn't help but chuckle when his nose twitched slightly and when she did his eyes snapped open, his features moving minutely into his normal expression.

"Morning," she whispered, and he smiled. She felt a pang in her chest at the expression. Mori was much more open to her when he was tired, and she took advantage of that opportunity whenever it presented itself.

"Hn," he agreed and she kissed him lingeringly. When she pulled back, she laughed and pulled him up into a sitting position. She chuckled again and got up to get dressed. When the two were fully clothed, they went across the hall to find Mitsu sitting happily in a chair, a large jawbreaker in his mouth.

"Morning, guys!" he called out happily, rushing to their side and dragging them both into a hug. "How'd you sleep?" he asked innocently.

"Like a baby," Yuki responded and glanced at Mori, who simply nodded. She smirked. "So what are we going to do today?"

* * *

><p>After an entire day of running around town, going shopping for Honey, and buying a new dress-shirt for Mori, the three tired troopers arrived at the Yamamoto manor shortly before 10 at night. Yuki offered to let the completely bushed boys stay the night, for her mother was on an extensive business trip for the summer. Mitsukuni agreed immediately and Yukiko knew that if Mitsu was staying, Takashi was remaining as well. She smiled at the taller boy's lack of response and went off to prepare them some evening tea and a bedroom.<p>

When everyone had settled down and they were all sitting in the living room together, the blonde girl recommended that they watch a movie. Honey got up and ran over to the DVD cases and picked out a Disney movie that they hadn't seen in years. Popping the disc into the player, Mitsu ran over to a fluffy armchair and wriggled around comfortably, a long-lasting jawbreaker clutched in his small fist. Yuki smiled softly at the boy and sat down next to Mori on the large sectional. He automatically pulled her to his chest, and she snuggled into him, sighing contentedly. The movie started but about 15 minutes in Mitsukuni had fallen asleep in the easy chair, snoring like a child. Yuki stood and pulled the small unassuming boy into her arms to take him to bed. Mori tried to follow but she told him to lay still. After putting the little graduate down, she walked back to the movie room to see that Takashi had fallen asleep as well. She smiled at his calm face and silently snuck into the room, sliding her hips under the giant's head and pulling it onto her lap. She deftly ran her fingers through his short black hair lovingly until the man woke up, his eyes adjusting blearily. The blonde grinned and winked at him, and he answered her in the form of a heart-stopping smile.

_God he's gorgeous,_ she thought to herself and helped him up. She turned off the unfinished film and pulled Mori to her room, knowing that he wouldn't object. Yuki laid him down carefully and stripped him down until he was clad only in his boxers. She nodded briefly and dragged on her nightgown, Mori's eyes shut gentlemanly all the while. The girl chuckled softly at him and crawled next to her boyfriend, slipping them both under the covers and cuddled up to his side, feeling completely at ease. He shifted until he was suspended above her. She pulled him down with a laugh and he laid his head on her chest, which was surprisingly comfortable for the both of them. Not long afterwards Mitsukuni ran in, wiggling his way into their embrace, claiming that he was cold and lonely. Yuki let him in understandably.

Just as Mori and Mitsu had fallen asleep and Yukiko was drifting off, a cold gun barrel pressed up against the back of Takashi's neck, awakening him immediately. Yuki felt his muscles lock suddenly and she rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"What's wrong?" she asked groggily, still half-asleep. A chuckle that most assuredly was _not_ Mori's or Honey's resounded throughout the room, and Yuki froze, her eyes snapping open to take in the figure above them. Although she hadn't seen him in over four years, the blonde recognized the laugh and body structure of the man above them instantaneously. It was none other than her middle school stalker, Kobayashi, Masato; the head Japanese Kingpin's first born. "Damn," she mumbled and drew her boyfriend closer subconsciously. Mitsukuni started to stir, but the pistol never left Mori's neck.

"Now, then. I assume at least _you_ know who I am so I won't even bother in introducing myself." he said, staring at Yuki. "I will, however, let you tell your boy toy here who I am and what my acquaintance is to you." he gazed at her levelly. She nodded in understanding. Yuki drew her boyfriend up until his face was right next to her own. The gun never wavered from the base of his skull. Mitsu was trying to squirm closer to the couple, but Masato moved the pistol to the small boy's face, ceasing his movement.

"Mitsu, don't fight him. I know that if he leaves here with even a scratch, his snipers will shoot me, you, _and_ Takashi through the window once he's clear," she whispered quietly so Masato couldn't hear. Honey nodded seriously at her and slowly eased off the bed. Masato grabbed him and held the gun to his temple. Mori twitched faintly against Yuki; she knew that little Mitsu was a higher priority to him than she would ever be.

"I'll be outside." Masato informed the tense teens. "You tell Morinozuka-san anything that you think is beneficial for everyone's sakes, and I'll come back after your little discussion. You probably know the drill by now, hmm?" he sneered at Yuki before dragging the small blond out the door with him, not trusting anyone. As soon as Yukiko thought he was out of earshot, she ran a hand through her completely apprehensive boyfriend's hair. He glared up at her, silently demanding that she tell him everything. The blonde girl sighed.

"Don't worry, he won't listen. He's rather courteous that way." she chuckled once without humor. "His name is Kobayashi, Masato." she stated seriously, and she felt his breath catch in revulsion. "Yes, I know who he is and what he's about. You probably know who he is as well; he is Japan's top Kingpin's son. He wants to kidnap me and probably hurt me, but I'm pretty sure he respects you and your family, as well as the Haninozukas, so he won't physically distress you or Honey in any way." She contemplated her options. "He also probably thinks that I'm using you in some way or another." Takashi's arms slid up hers, rubbing her biceps protectively. The man on her chest kept glancing at the door, but his stoic expression remained firm. "He won't hurt Honey unless I refuse to go with him, and I will." Takashi glanced back at her, a million questions in his dark eyes. "He and I were friends in elementary school," she explained. "But after he asked me to become his girlfriend, I refused immediately and didn't talk to him since. I had always felt intimidated by him, but after I found out that he liked me in a way that wasn't platonic, I didn't want to be near him at all. In middle school he stalked me relentlessly until I finally called him out on it in front of all our classmates and the professor. He left me alone after that. I thought that he had forgotten about me by now, but obviously I was mistaken." she shook her head at his child-like behavior. He was always slightly foolish in her presence. Mori was now glaring daggers at the door, his arms tightening around her in a subconsciously protective manner. She ran her fingers through his hair soothingly. "Don't worry about it; I'll go with him and do whatever he wants me to and then he'll let me go, once he gets what he wants. I'm not sure what that is though," she mused out loud, and Mori's eyes shot to hers, dark images forming in his mind about how Masato was going to exploit her to his advantage. She took in his expression and shook her head. "Oh no, he wouldn't do that. I know for a fact that he is already in a very steady relationship with someone else." she stated firmly. The dark-haired man's eyes narrowed, but he remained silent.

"Why?" he asked finally, for she was thinking to herself and giving him a backrub reflexively, which even in his stressed state he had to admit felt brilliant. She blinked out of her reverie and looked at him quizzically.

"Why what?" she questioned curiously. Mori abandoned all pretence of his silent manner to voice his queries.

"Why does he think you're using me? What is he going to do to you? Doesn't he know who he's dealing with?" he asked the last question rhetorically, but she answered it anyway.

"I have no idea what he's thinking right now, but yes, he knows exactly who he is dealing with," she responded seriously enough. Mori's eyebrow's rose unbelievingly, but fell back into his normal lapse of stillness. She sighed. "If he doesn't release me by tomorrow morning, then there's something wrong. Until then, may I have your word that you won't do anything rash? He'll hurt you if you retaliate or won't cooperate, and I don't want anything to happen to you. Do I make myself clear? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything bad happened to you. _I_ am able to handle him; _you_ are not. He's careful, meticulous, and can practically disappear at will. If I'm not back by morning, then I give you permission to find me by any means necessary. Don't act until then, got it?" she finished, and he nodded grudgingly. "I want your word." she said firmly, and he almost groaned.

"I swear." he stated reluctantly, knowing that he would have to keep his promise. She seemed satisfied by his answer and looked up.

"Alright!" she yelled loudly, nearly scaring Mori out of a year of his life. Masato came in soon after, Mitsukuni still in his grip. He released the small teen and Mitsu rushed to Yuki, crawling onto the bed frantically, his eyes filled with tears.

"Be careful, Yuki-chan." he whispered and scrambled over the couple to hide under the covers like a young child. Yukiko smiled in adoration despite herself and tried to wrestle herself out of Mori's grasp. He squeezed her and kissed her cheek quickly before releasing her unwillingly. She stood and walked over to her ex-stalker mistrustfully and took his arm gingerly.

"I shall deliver her back here, as long as you two don't do anything that you might regret later." he stated menacingly and pulled her to the door, his revolver pointed at her throat. A complete look of unadulterated fear crossed her features briefly before she left, and Mori's heart panged painfully at the sight.

"Let's go save her, Takashi!" Mitsu yelled, but Mori shook his head. The small blond looked shocked. "Why not?" he demanded.

"I gave my word," he said quietly, a defiant expression chiseled into his face. Mitsu's eyes widened; he knew that Takashi's word was set in stone. The brown-eyed boy nodded and looked at the door, feeling bereft. "I hope she'll be okay," he said and snuggled into the comforting embrace of his best friend, knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep until he knew that she was safe.

* * *

><p>Yuki arrived back at her manor the next morning, tired and bloody, but alive. Mori had fallen asleep on the couch in the foyer with Honey cuddled in his large arms. Yukiko smiled at the sight; she knew that they probably hadn't gotten much sleep. She crept past them and slid into her room, closing the door behind her as quietly as she could. When she started her shower, however, Takashi's eyes snapped open at the muffled sound of water hitting tile upstairs. He slipped the still-slumbering Mitsukuni off his lap and arranged him comfortably on the sofa before heading up the staircase, hoping against hope that Yuki had come back safely and without injury. He sidled into his girlfriend's bathroom, averting his eyes to the floor so as to be as chivalrous as possible. She was already in the shower with the curtain drawn so he edged forward to take a peek at her discarded clothing. He saw blood all along the bottom half of the short nightgown, and his temper flared. <em>Whoever drew her blood was going to pay for their transgression,<em> he swore to himself.

As he was glaring murderously at her soiled garment Yuki felt a presence in the room and popped her head out from behind the drape, only to see Takashi's back to her. She grinned and crept out of the tub, sneaking up behind the giant and wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling her face into his back. He froze at the contact, his dark orbs shutting tightly.

"Hi'ya, Taka-chan." she said conversationally and kissed his shoulder blade. "Fancy seeing you here," she mumbled into his shoulder provocatively and ran her hands up and down his bare chest.

"Yuki—" he started but cut himself off when her fingers started undoing the front of his trousers. He panicked and spun around, only to see Yuki completely unclothed, standing before him, still wet from her shower and smiling happily. His eyes shut immediately, for he was raised to respect a woman's privacy. Luckily, he had only seen her face, so her naked body wasn't exposed to his seemingly perverted perusal. She chuckled at him and pulled his trousers off, but left on his boxers, for she didn't want to make the already skittish giant nervous. She towed him to the tub and pulled him in with her. His eyelids were still clamped together, and she laughed at his almost pained expression.

"Sit." she told him simply and he obeyed, albeit hesitantly. He had sat facing away from the stream of water, so she went around the tall boy to stand behind him. "You may open your eyes now," she whispered in his ear and he peeked through one eye to see if the coast was clear. When he determined it was so, he widened his gaze. She hummed once amusedly and stood to grab a bottle of shampoo. Lathering up a quarter-sized amount in her palms, she slid her fingers into his hair, scraping her nails over his scalp delightfully. She massaged the soap into his short straight locks, scratching at the sensitive sections of his head. The blonde worked lingeringly at his temples, rubbing them sensually to rid her boyfriend of any stress.

Mori was slowly starting to relax, becoming something that resembled putty under her ministrations. She pressed her thumbs into the base of his skull, kneading at the tightly corded muscles there. He moaned lightly in appreciation, earning him a winning grin. Yuki settled herself down behind him and kept working at his overused muscles. Raking her nails over the sensitive flesh behind his ears was what finally made Mori unwind the rest of the way. He sighed quietly and dropped his shoulders, feeling completely at ease. Yuki gave herself a large pat on the back for getting the silent giant in front of her to settle down and kept rubbing the shampoo throughout his head.

Mori felt as though he was in heaven. _How does she know about all these tense areas that _I_ didn't even know about?_ he asked himself. Not caring about the answer, he just gave into the feeling of being taken care of; a rare sensation, to say the least. He still wanted Yuki to relay to him the events that had taken place whilst she was away, but that thought seemed distant and unimportant at the moment.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, Yuki stood once more to retrieve a pitcher from the shelf above them, one hand still tangled pleasantly in his hair. She put a bottle of men's body wash and a small carafe of rubbing oil into the bucket, along with a scrubby and a washcloth, and sat back down. She pulled out the items she had collected and set them aside to fill the pail with the torrent of water that was pounding pleasurably against her lower backside. She turned back around and resumed the massage. Once the pitcher was full, she removed both of her hands from his head and he began to pull away. She stopped this movement with a light but firm grip on his shoulder. Yuki slid forward until her mouth was practically upon his ear, and he shivered unexpectedly.

"Hold your breath," she said and he complied instantaneously. Yukiko dumped the water she had collected over his head, and chased the remaining suds out of his dark tresses with her fingertips. She then took a hold of the large bottle of body wash and squeezed out some of it onto the scrubby. Putting the container back down for later use, she scraped the rough material down his exposed backside. He made a grunt of approval as she ran it up and down his back in languid strokes, humming to herself as she did so; it was one of her favorite tunes, a calming song she had heard from an indie rock band that had formed in Britain.

When she deemed him ready, she plopped the piece of cloth back into the bucket and poured more soap onto her hands. She worked it into a thick foam and slid it over his freshly-cleaned skin, massaging more than lathering. She dug her thumbs into the tight creases of his lower back, pulling and pushing at the overexerted bits of muscle. There was one knot that was giving her trouble, and she worried over it mercilessly until it finally loosened, Takashi groaning when it did so. She nodded in satisfaction and continued to roam his back, kneading until all the corded muscles were untied. Deciding to save the oil and washcloth for another day, she ended her task and stood to pull the showerhead off the wall, for it was retractable, and ran it over her boyfriend's back, wiping off the last of the suds with the palm of her hand. She turned off the water and dragged Takashi into an upright position, holding him tightly to ensure his balance. She yanked the curtain out of the way, knowing that she would have to take another shower after she put Mori to bed. They stumbled out of the bathroom and Yuki helped the still-serene giant into a new pair of boxers, for his old pair was sopping wet. He slipped on a silky dark green pair and crawled into bed, feeling tired but satisfied. Yuki stayed by his side until he had drifted off. She smiled at him lovingly and got back into the shower.

After she had scrubbed all the dried blood from her extremities, she set about ridding herself of the nasty bruises on her upper thighs. Knowing that they wouldn't escape Takashi's notice again, she rubbed at them ruthlessly until her legs shifted back to their normal pallor. She scrubbed her short hair roughly with a small amount of shampoo before turning off the water and wrapping a towel around herself, heading back into her room. Mori was still sound asleep in her bed while she donned a new nightshirt and boxer shorts and she smiled at his lack of serious expression. She snuggled next to him, and he slipped an arm around her shoulders unconsciously, still sleeping. She kissed his pectoral muscle, vowing to massage his front side when they awoke.

* * *

><p>Mori woke up to his nose being tickled by fine blonde hair, and he batted at it absently. The owner of the hair awoke soon afterwards, and she grinned blearily up at him. She pushed off his chest and grabbed her phone from her bedside table to check the time. They had slept for the entirety of the day, for it was now dinner time. Yuki blushed at the thought of reversing her sleep schedule in such a manner, but Takashi just kissed her neck as if to say <em>who cares?<em> Yuki nodded absentmindedly until she realized that she had no idea where Mitsukuni was.

Jumping out of bed, she raced throughout her house until she found him in the bedroom she had given him to stay in. He was sleeping peacefully in the large four poster bed that she had dubbed "Mitsu's bed", for it was pink and had a sheer gossamer curtain running around it. She smiled as he turned over blissfully in his sleep, muttering about strawberries. Takashi had appeared behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder, staring at the loli boy in front of them. She kissed his forearm and pulled him back to her room. He started to pull back as she led him to the bathroom, but she turned back and gave him her most innocent expression. He followed reluctantly and she stayed there long enough to brush her teeth and grab the carafe of oil from where she had left it earlier. She guided him back to the bed and directed him to sit with his back against the headboard. When he frowned slightly at her statement, not understanding, she helped him position himself comfortably so that he had several pillows supporting his back and she was sitting happily on his lower thighs. She poured some of the oil onto her hands and began to rub it into his toned chest muscles. His eyes widened at the intimate contact but she was set upon her task, pulling and pushing at his muscles with almost practiced ease. In truth, she had never given someone a frontal massage, but she knew where men could tense too frequently or without thought, and rubbed at the zones of tightness lingeringly, not rushing through her mission. He soon relaxed under the onslaught of sensation that was rushing through him. Soon she was practically up to her elbows in the sweet-smelling oil, her face set in determination. Takashi couldn't help but chuckle at the expression and her eyes shot to his, and he laughed. Her bright orbs clouded over, and he looked at her quizzically.

"I love it when you laugh," she whispered, staring into his face with something akin to lust. He blushed vaguely at her comment and then it was her turn to laugh. "I also love the way you react to a simple compliment," she muttered and leaned forward, taking his mouth in hers greedily. He kissed back fervently, his hands rising to clutch her hipbone lightly. She gasped at the contact and he took her lapse of concentration to his advantage and plunged his tongue into her mouth, searching for a reaction from his perfect girlfriend. Her wonderful hands hadn't stopped their massage and she abruptly ran them over the tops of his shoulders to cling to him as if he was her oxygen source. A low growl emitted from the back of Mori's throat, startling them both. Yuki sat back to stare at him, her eyes wide. He looked down guiltily, feeling awkward. Grabbing his chin, Yukiko pulled his face to hers once again, but he avoided her mouth and sucked one of her earlobes into his mouth, licking it sensually. She groaned loudly and began to run her hands up and down his back, still massaging. Takashi chuckled and dropped his lips to her pulse point, kissing it tenderly. Suddenly Yuki reared back to stare into the seemingly eternal abyss of his dark orbs and smiled at the emotion she found there.

"I love you." Takashi stated and tried to drag her back into another kiss. She refrained and slid her hands back to the front of his chest, stopping him. His brows knit together but ceased his movement. Was she having second thoughts? Maybe he overloaded her when he confessed his endearment towards her. His face fell, and Yuki's heart almost cracked at the sight.

"I love you too, Takashi, but I didn't get to finish your massage." she pouted, her thumbs playfully tracing the lines of his chest muscles. His eyes widened at her tone and she grinned mischievously. She resumed his massage, tugging and digging at tense areas, rubbing smoothly and almost teasingly at the looser parts of his chest. She applied more oil to her hands and worked it liberally onto his pale skin. Takashi laid his head back and shut his eyes. Yuki sighed happily at his content expression, glad that she could offer him this small service of gratitude. She adored him and wanted to give him anything that he desired. This, coupled with the fact that he wouldn't think about her attackers while she did this, gave her peace of mind. Yuki liked giving her boyfriend what he needed, and she knew that he needed to loosen up more. He was always so serious and stoic and tense all the time; he should let his emotions show now and again. She felt undeserving to be the one that opened him up, but she also felt selfish; this Takashi was hers, and she wasn't going to let anyone else see him this way.

All of a sudden, Mitsu wandered into the room, rubbing his eye with his fist, Usa-chan dangling limply from his other hand. "What's goin' on?" he asked innocently, still half-asleep. Yuki knew that when Mitsu woke up on his own, he wasn't the mean, grouchy little tyrant he was when someone else woke him. Mori hadn't lifted his head from its position on the pillows, so Yuki assumed that he was falling or had already fallen asleep. She motioned for the little blond to stay quiet with a finger to her lips and carefully removed herself from her location on Takashi's lap. She walked over to the lolita boy and scooped him into her arms, and he pressed his nose into her neck sleepily. Once they left the room, Yuki spoke.

"Takashi's taking a nap right now, so how about we go have some cake while he sleeps?" she suggested sneakily and Mitsu was awake in an instant.

"Okay!" he whispered excitedly and pointed towards the kitchens. "Onward!" he commanded imperiously and giggled as Yuki carried him through the halls, stopping to converse with the chef about preparing a couple strawberry cakes for the two of them. The head cook agreed heartily and shooed the kids away while he prepared their dessert. Yuki's stomach grumbled loudly and she snagged a couple bananas for herself on her way out, Mitsu still in her arms. They headed to the room farthest away from where Mori was resting and settled themselves down, facing the windows. Yuki pulled out a small lollipop from the drawer next to her to sate the tiny teen until his cake arrived. He licked at it greedily and turned a curious gaze to his friend after a few silent moments, noting that she had finished her bananas. "Yuki-chan?" he asked, and she glanced at him from out of the corner of her eye.

"Hmm?" she asked quietly.

"What happened when you were away? Did that guy hurt you?" he questioned seriously, his attention riveted to her as if she were some exotic animal. Yuki grimaced at the inquiry.

"They didn't hurt me too badly, all they gave me were a couple contusions, some minor abrasions, and one or two shallow lacerations. Nothing to be concerned about," she told him quietly. His eyebrows knit together anyway.

"But did it _hurt?_" he asked, emphasizing the last word with a grand gesture of his lollipop.

"Only a little," she admitted, looking down. In truth, it hurt a lot, but bruises and cuts healed, so they wouldn't bother her for long. Honey's eyes widened at her confession, knowing that Yuki downplayed physical pain whenever possible. If she said that it hurt even a little bit, it must have caused her quite a lot of pain. Mitsu frowned and silently cursed her aggressors ardently. The little blond's eyes flitted to the silent giant that had entered prior to Honey's questions. He made his presence known by striding up behind Yuki and placing large hands on her shoulders. She looked up curiously and caught her boyfriend's intense expression. "Takashi, don't worry. I'm back, and that's all that matters. I'll heal." She shrugged disinterestedly and tried to drop the subject by threading her fingers through Mori's, pulling him around the couch to sit between her and Mitsukuni. He complied but ran a hand protectively down her side, vowing to keep her safe by any means possible from now on. She had taken more abuse than anyone he had ever known in a very short amount of time. He adjusted her until she was pressed tightly against his side, her head snuggled comfortably across his vast chest. "Love you," she mumbled sleepily and wrapped an arm around him, yawning loudly. Mitsu smiled at her child-like behavior and looked at Takashi, his eyes filled with a mixture of confusion and determination. Takashi just nodded once firmly as if to say _we will get those men that dared hurt _our_ Yuki_. Mitsukuni just nodded to himself thoughtfully and sat back into the comfortable couch.

Just then, the cooks brought in the cakes for Mitsu and he giggled happily before racing over to the largest cake to greedily stuff his face. Mori just watched without emotion; he was trying to formulate a plan to seek revenge on the men who harmed his Yukiko. The new center of his world stirred minutely upon his chest before settling down contentedly and sighing in her apparent sleep-like state. The giant felt his heart pang at the sight; he had fallen quite hard for the girl in his arms, and he felt obligated to hunt down anyone who even thought of hurting her. Steeling his resolve, Mori decided that he would take matters into his own hands and embark on a mission to rid the world of the scum that ever caused pain to his beloved. The girl shifted again, this time opening her eyes tiredly to look up at him. The grin that spread across her face lazily nearly stopped Mori's heart in its tracks. _I love her so much,_ he thought to himself as he stood, drawing her close to his chest as he carried her off to her bedroom. Mitsu called out a goodnight, and went back to devouring his cakes.

When the couple arrived back to the room, Yuki was wide awake, an idea formulating in her mind. She pulled out of her boyfriend's grasp reluctantly and walked over to her bedside table, pulling out a small bottle of lotion from the top drawer. Takashi had sat down on the edge of her bed, not wanting to isinuate that he was going to stay the night in her room once again. If she kicked him out, he would go and stay across the hall, just to be as close to her as possible. He may not be welcome to stay in her bed just yet, but he wasn't going to let her get hurt again. He was going to protect her no matter what. She crawled across the bed to settle herself down behind him, her thighs resting on the outsides of his. Mori felt another round of deep massage therapy in store for him and he almost shivered in anticipation. Yuki pulled his shirt off and pressed warm hands against his backside, the lotion already miraculously having been applied. This time Takashi actually _did_ shudder under the sensation, shakily taking in a breath as he did so. His girlfriend just chuckled lightly in his ear and began his massage.

"Relax," she whispered and he obliged willingly. Another chuckle emitted from her throat as she pulled at a particularly sore muscle. He hissed slightly and she cooed in his ear. "Don't worry, baby, I'll take care of you, just shush now," she soothed, and her fingers never slowed, becoming steadily firmer in their onslaught. "Love you," she sighed breathily, never ceasing her magical hands in the slightest. Mori began to fall asleep under her ministrations, but all his drowsiness deserted him immediately when Yuki reached around his chest and slid a hand into his boxers, grasping his length lightly. His sharp intake of breath interrupted the air of the otherwise silent bedroom, and Yuki grinned. She stroked it teasingly, dragging another reluctant gasp from her soon-to-be lover. His manhood hardened under her touch, thickening rapidly as her fingers deftly slid over the head. The blonde unbuttoned Mori's trousers with one hand as the other kept playing with his huge member. It felt enormous, but when Yukiko had finally shed the last article of clothing off her silent lover and looked, her eyes grew as wide as saucers at the sight. Mori kissed her cheek lovingly as if to say _you don't have to if you don't want to._ She shook her head to clear her whirling mind and continued her now-sexual massage. He groaned loudly when she palmed the tip, throwing his head back in ecstasy. She chuckled again and kept running his fingers along the vein underneath his now-leaking cock. He sighed, as if from immense pain, when she finally let go. She slid around him until her face was hovering above the gigantic throbbing manhood, unsure how she would be able to fit it in her mouth without breaking her jaw. His eyes watched her apprehensively as she took hold of the pulsing organ in one hand and licked the head experimentally, wiping away the salty pearl of liquid that had collected there. He grunted and tried not to thrust forward, but it was damn difficult. "Mmm," Yuki moaned blissfully and opened her mouth to an impossibly wide state and popped it in, swirling her tongue around and around the warm flesh. Takashi let out a breathy moan, clenching his fingers in the sheets in an attempt to keep himself from losing it right then and there. He wanted this to be special, not just something that Yuki felt obligated to do since he was her boyfriend. He quietly untangled a hand from the sheet and tugged at her hair once. She looked up at him, concern in her beautiful eyes. Was she not doing it right? Mori shook his head at the unspoken question and pulled her off of him gently. He dragged her up until she stood before him, suddenly looking bashful. The giant smiled at the expression and Yukiko felt her heart do an odd flip before it seized in panic as he dragged her forward to meet his intense gaze. _May I?_ his darkened orbs asked. She nodded and he slowly lifted her shirt off, her short hair standing in a halo of static when it went over her head. He chuckled lightly at the sight and patted it down with his large hands. The blonde pulled his hands away from her scalp and clutched them to her chest, as if they were precious and praiseworthy. She sat on his thighs, slipping closer to his face to drag him into a heady kiss. His hands were still tightly pressed to her upper chest, so Mori had to lean forward to let his tongue invade her—_talented_ mouth. She sucked on the muscle lightly, and Mori's eyes widened at the feeling. Letting go of his hands, Yukiko reached behind herself to undo her bra. Takashi stopped her, however, and she looked at him in befuddlement, their lips not parting. He grabbed her small hands in his and brought them to his own chest, silently encouraging her to massage his pectorals. The blonde agreed willingly, kneading and pulling at the still-tight bits of flesh. The ebony-haired teen reached around his girlfriend and unhooked the catch on the back of her bra. Her voluptuous breasts bounced forward once they were no longer bound, and Yuki sighed slightly at the feeling, the kiss never breaking between them all the while. Takashi pulled her bra off easily and flung it to the side. He reached up tentatively and grasped one of the soft lumps gently, using his index finger to rub her nipple. "Ahh," she moaned into his mouth, arching towards him. Mori broke the kiss first and bent his head to pop a nipple into his mouth and sucked lightly. She moaned appreciatively and arched further into him. He chuckled around the rose bud in his mouth and wrapped his other hand around her right breast and pulled at it sensually. Yuki huffed loudly at the sensation, dropping her head onto Takashi's shoulder. He detached himself from her now fully-perked bud and moved his hands lower, snapping her waistband playfully. The blonde laughed at his practically naughty expression and shimmied out of her pants, leaving on her lace panties for his scrutiny. His eyes, almost black with lust, widened at the sight of the borderline-inappropriate garment, a possessive growl rumbling in the back of his throat. He reached up and pulled them off her, and she slid out of them easily. "All yours," she whispered and winked.

"Mine," he said unbelievingly, his eyes unable to tear away from the beautiful vision in front of him. A long, pink gash drew his attention, for it ran angrily down her thigh and ended just above her left knee. He stared at it, his temper flaring. How dare they mar her perfect skin! Yuki blushed at his flash of anger and smoothed the wrinkles that had formed on his brow with her thumb. His gaze shot to hers immediately, demanding an explanation. She shook her head slightly, a small smile on her lips.

"It doesn't matter. What's done is done. Now, I think that someone is in need of some attention, here," she said and gestured to his still-erect cock. He blushed slightly at her tone, but dropped the subject of her leg. _For now,_ his mind added, but his entire thought process went off track when she engulfed his member with her mouth again, sucking moderately. She hummed around the flesh, and he all but came right there.

"Yuki…" he groaned, whilst her tongue was doing naughty things. She chuckled and sucked again, dragging a groan from the usually silent teen before her. _He's rather vocal in bed,_ she thought to herself and detached her mouth once again from his hot length. Takashi growled possessively at her expression and dragged her onto the bed. He flipped them over until he was hovering over her, his face just above her breasts. She giggled at his expression and he leaned forward, his eyes silently asking for permission. She gave him a look that said _do you really have to ask?_ and he chuckled once again. He kissed down her cleavage, relishing the soft, silky feel of her skin. His tongue dipped into her navel, sending sparks of arousal down to her now-soaking wet womanhood. Suddenly, a finger entered a place where nothing had entered before, dragging a loud gasp from the usually calm and collected blonde. Mori's eyes held hers as he slid the finger in and out, adding a second one and scissoring them. Yuki's face scrunched up in pain, but she refused to let him stop. A third, and finally a fourth finger entered her, stretching her as much as possible. When Yuki felt like she was about to explode from the pleasure and pain riding throughout her body, Mori's fingers retreated, ripping a gasp from Yuki's abused throat. Takashi shifted until he was lined up, his eyes once again holding hers as he slid in, savoring the hot, wet feel of her against him. She moaned at the painful feeling, but was determined to see it to the end.

When she had gotten used to the sensation of Takashi's length inside her, she gave an experimental shove, his balls slapping against her rear lightly. He gasped as sparks of pure delight ran up and down his enlarged member, his eyes riveted to the sight of the gorgeous young woman beneath him. Slowly, he began to thrust into her, spurred on by the delicious cries she was making. His train of thought was soon derailed when a particularly hard thrust made Yuki practically scream, terms of endearment streaming out of her swollen lips before she could stop them. When those words finally reached his lust-filled mind, Mori threw caution to the wind and set up a frenzied pace. Yukiko mewled underneath him, her climax nearing. The couple came at the same time, wave after wave of pleasure rushing through their sweaty bodies. When it had finally ended, Takashi struggled to keep himself from crushing his lover. Said lover just chuckled throatily and pulled him down onto her, cradling his head on her breasts. He sighed in contentment, not wanting to move, but knew it was inevitable. When their ragged breathing was almost back to normal, the dark haired teen looked up at the other teen in amazement.

"Wow," was all she said and Takashi smiled. Her heart did a slow flip at the expression and he slid wetly out of her, grimacing slightly at the feeling. He collapsed next to her, virtually boneless. She chuckled once more and drifted off into a blissful sleep, snuggled tightly in the arms of her other half.

When Yukiko awoke the next morning, she grimaced and scolded herself for not cleaning them up last night. She was just so tired after their…_amorous_ activities. She stretched languidly, wincing at the soreness she felt in her nether regions. Rolling over, Yuki felt rather than saw Takashi's eyes on her as she walked to the restroom to relieve herself. When she came back, Mori was watching her wearily, looking for any sign of regret. Yuki just gave him a winning smile and tossed him a damp washcloth. He snagged it out of the air with one hand before registering what it was. Upon inspection, Mori shot his girlfriend a grateful glance and wiped himself off. She laughed at his frown of disgust.

"I think I know what we should do today." she said matter-of-factly. He raised a questioning brow at her and slid out of bed. "We should go to Kyouya's house." she stated and he all but dropped his jaw at the suggestion. Kyouya's house was _off limits_. "Oh come on, he wont be that mad. Especially when I show him what I got him." she said and waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Takashi's brows knit together in confusion. What did she get him? She just laughed at his expression and threw him a pair of clean boxers. He looked at them speculatively and she shrugged. "I've got a whole drawer of 'em. They're comfy to sleep in." she said easily and his eyes widened. She giggled at his positively shocked face and dragged on a clean bra. A generic band t-shirt covered her entire torso, followed by lacy black underwear and a bright blue pair of Bermuda shorts for her bottom half. "Wait here," she said and walked from the room, only to reappear holding a new pair of men's shorts and a large t-shirt. He took them gratefully and threw them on. "Let's go find Honey," she said and took his hand. He pulled her into his large chest, and she gasped at the unexpected movement.

"Love you," he said into her hair and sighed happily.

"Love you too," she kissed his exposed collarbone and dragged herself away from his heady scent. Their connected hands swayed as they went to find the small loli boy. He burst out from his room, his cherubic face filled with a large grin.

"Hi you guys!" he called out, flying into Yuki's familiar grasp. She caught him easily, snuggling her face into his downy tresses. "How'd you sleep?" he asked innocently enough, although they all knew that he knew what they had done the night before. Mori blushed slightly, and Yuki just laughed, her bell-like voice tinkling throughout the otherwise abandoned hallway.

"Just fine." she said amicably. She shifted her grip on the small boy in her arms until one hand was free, so she could take Takashi's hand once more. Their fingers intertwined on their own accord. She winked at the embarrassed graduate and led the boys to the kitchen, where the cooks had already prepared a breakfast that could feed a small country. They tucked in and ate in companionable silence. When they had finished, Yuki casually suggested that they go to Kyouya's house, to which Mitsukuni heartily agreed. Yuki called the bespectacled teen, and after a slight argument, he diffidently agreed to a quick visit. Soon enough the trio was in a company car, speeding off to the reluctant teen's house.

Mori noticed a small, innocuous package in Yuki's hand, but after a light subject upbringing, she refused to tell either man in the car what it was. As soon as they arrived on the sprawling grounds of the Ootori manor, a purple-eyed blond came bounding down the front walk, eager to see his fellow Host Club members.

"Yuki-sempai!" he screeched gleefully, bodily hurling himself into her arms. Yuki, used to catching flying blonds, caught the boy effortlessly, giving in to his earnest smile and nuzzling his perfectly coiffed locks. He sat bride-style in her open arms.

"Hey, Tamaki. Didn't I tell you not to call me sempai?" she asked in mock-seriousness, and he actually blushed.

"_Oui, mademoiselle._" He grinned at his own "intelligence" and nestled his nose into her neck. Yuki rolled her eyes affectionately.

"_Tu es très pénible._" she said and pressed her face into his blond hair once more. His eyes widened at her statement.

"_Mais tu es mechante!_" he pouted in her arms. She laughed.

"_C'est peut être vrai, mais tu l'as commencé._" she said conspiratorially and chuckled at his stricken expression. A voice sounded from in front of her and she looked around the large fair-haired boy in her arms to see Kyouya standing before her, looking decidedly—_different_ in khakis and a light colored tank top.

"Yukiko-san." he greeted her, bowing slightly. She smirked at his formalities and greeted him in the same manner, bowing with Tamaki still in her arms. He screamed as he tipped forward dangerously, clinging to her neck in desperation. She rolled her eyes at him and placed him unceremoniously into Kyouya's grasp, who promptly dropped the purple-eyed boy onto the walkway. He groused as he stood, rubbing his bottom, but the boy was otherwise unperturbed.

"Yuki, to what do we owe this charming visit?" Tamaki asked, bending over gracefully. _How does Kyouya _ever_ keep up with his constant mood swings?_ Yuki asked herself but curtsied out of habit.

"I came for a delightful conversation with my favorite second-years." she said grandly. Tamaki squealed in joy and grabbed Yuki's hand, yanking her up the rest of the pathway towards the house. Yukiko glanced back to see Mitsu, Takashi and Kyouya following at a more leisurely pace. Mori had placed Honey on his shoulders, and the little blond looked quite content on the behemoth's back.

When the group of acquaintances finally arrived in a large sitting room, they settled down before anyone spoke. Yuki decided that she should be the one to speak first, so she pulled out the small package from one of her multitude of pockets and offered it to the son of the owner of the house. He took it curiously, while Tamaki looked at it as though it were poisonous.

"This is for the both of you," she said and shrugged. "to thank you for saving me."

They opened the package together and Kyouya pulled out an envelope addressed to him whilst Tamaki procured a little box covered in wrapping paper.

"I wouldn't open that right now, if I were you," she told Tamaki as Kyouya opened his present. It was a check for Yuki's stay at the hospital, as well as a second one for everything that broke when the fan girls had fainted at the sight of Mori and Yuki as a couple. A third check was addressed to the club itself, and Kyouya raised an eyebrow at it. "It's for the club. A donation, of sorts." She shrugged once again and leaned back. When the shorter, dark-haired teen read the amount of money she had donated, all the water in the back of his throat mysteriously disappeared.

"Thank you," he said hoarsely and put all three checks back into the sachet. By now, heedless of Yuki's warning, Tamaki had shredded the layer of paper that surrounded his present and was staring at it inquisitively. Kyouya glanced at it and practically choked. Yuki's face broke out into a grin when Tamaki didn't understand what the box contained.

"They're scented." she said, and Kyouya's face grew an unidentifiable shade of red. "And flavored." she chuckled at the bespectacled boy's strangulated expression, and finally Tamaki's eyes grew in comprehension when he actually opened the brightly covered box to look inside.

"Th-thanks, Yuki." Tamaki stuttered finally.

"Safety first, right?" she laughed at the uncomfortable aura that fairly radiated from the boys in front of her. Meanwhile, Mori's thoughts were in turmoil. He hadn't used one last night, for he was so caught up in the moment. _What if…?_ He couldn't even say it in his mind, it was so terrifying. Of course, he didn't have a problem with having a family with Yuki, but what if she didn't want that? Would she leave him? Would she hurt herself in an attempt to get rid of something that could or could not be growing inside of her as they speak? His gaze automatically shifted to her, but she seemed the very picture of happiness. She was discussing something frivolously with Tamaki in fluent French, and Mori didn't care to know about what it was. Yuki felt Takashi's eyes on her and she glanced at him, only to see ill-concealed panic in his eyes. Worried, Yuki was just about to ask him what the matter was when Tamaki exclaimed loudly that he needed to leave. Taking the hint in stride, Yuki bowed graciously and told her hosts that they needed to get together sometime. Tamaki agreed ardently and walked them back to the company limo. He gave the taller blonde an exuberant hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek before they departed, headed back to Yukiko's house.

Suddenly, Mori ordered the driver to take them to his mansion instead. Bewildered, Yuki tried to ask him why but he just glanced at her with panic in his eyes. Her eyebrows knit together in incomprehension, but she wisely refrained from speaking. When the arrived, it was already late afternoon, and as soon as the car stopped, Takashi bolted from the car. He ran inside and found his parents sitting on the leather sofa in the foyer, reading separate novels. His father looked up slowly and took in his son's intense expression. He suddenly knew that he and his wife had to throw their plan into action a little sooner than they had planned. They had already asked him his opinion on the matter and he had agreed immediately. Mori's mother glanced up and automatically knew what the situation was.

"We'll tell her," was all she said.

_What the hell is going on?_ Yuki asked herself and hurried after the skittish man, a frightened Mitsu following closely behind.

"Yuki-chan, what's going on?" he inquired nervously.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. As soon as they entered the estate, however, they were greeted by the lord and lady of the house.

"Yamamoto, Yukiko," Mori's mother said, bowing. "It's a pleasure to finally greet you as our son's significant other. We were hoping this would happen," she said, looking over at her husband and grasping his hand. He nodded slowly.

"For many months now, we've been looking for a suitable spouse for our eldest child. We were about to give up hope." he looked back over to his wife, who continued.

"Yes, but now he's found you. We believe you two would make a perfect new head for our family. We've called your mother, and she has agreed to an arranged marriage linking the two of you. Aren't you excited?" she asked, looking both apprehensive and overwhelmed with joy at the same time. Yuki just looked at them, dumbfounded. "Takashi has already agreed." she said and Takashi stepped out from behind them, looking anxious. _Where did this all come from?_ she asked herself but bowed elegantly.

"Of course, ma'am. I would be honored to marry your son. However, how would Mitsukuni fair in this arrangement?" Yuki asked seriously.

_Of course,_ Mori thought to himself. _She is always automatically concerned with someone else's welfare instead of her own._ Mitsu jumped onto Yuki's back, giggling.

"Silly Yuki-chan," he scolded playfully. "I'll still be your best friend!" he exclaimed happily.

"He's right, Yamamoto-san. Your previous relationship with the young Haninozuka heir will go unchanged." Mori's father explained calmly. Yuki nodded thoughtfully, absentmindedly dragging Honey forward to hold him like a small toddler, curled safely in her arms. Mori tensed, waiting for her decision. Was this happening too soon? Should he have waited to ask his parents to arrange a marriage between them? Would she say no?

Yuki watched the inner turmoil that Takashi was feeling play about his eyes, though his face remained as stoic as ever. She nodded, steeling her nerve.

"It would give me great pleasure to wed your son." She told his parents and bowed deeply, gripping Mitsukuni a little tighter so he wouldn't fall. He squealed in delight and nuzzled into her neck.

"I was hoping you would say that," Honey whispered. The tall blonde girl laughed.

"Me too," came a voice from in front of them. Yuki glanced up to see her new fiancé standing before them, a small smile playing about the edges of his lips. Yuki rushed toward him.

"I love you," she whispered, and he chuckled quietly.

"Thank you." he said and kissed the top of her head.

"For what?" she inquired, looking confused.

"For agreeing to marry me," Takashi said easily and pulled his two best friends into a large hug, pleasantly surprising everyone in the room, including his parents. The beaming adults hurried forward to explain that the wedding was to be held that weekend, and everyone had just been sent invitations. _Goodness, people move fast around here, don't they? It's Monday for goodness sakes._ Yuki thought to herself and reached up on her tiptoes to plant a sweet kiss on the dark-haired teen's cheek. Mori's mother gushed happily at the newly engaged couple and pulled a reluctant Mitsukuni from Yuki's arms.

"Now, Yukiko," Takashi's mother said seriously, placing Mitsu into the waiting arms of a housemaid. "It's tradition that you do not see the groom until the day of the wedding. Therefore, you must say goodnight and follow me," she motioned to the expansive east wing of the mansion, waiting expectantly.

"See you soon," she murmured in her fiancé's ear and kissed him once more, trailing along behind the mother of the groom.

"Here we are," she said and opened a large set of dark paneled doors to reveal a grand bedroom. It was filled with dark, muted tones, and brimmed with cherry wood furniture. The ceiling sported a glimmering chandelier, and gorgeous reddish black designs covered the expansive walls. Yuki gasped at the sight, wondering at how much it cost to decorate and furnish this room on its own. "Stunning, isn't it?" Mori's mother mused, wandering into the room to smooth away a non-existent wrinkle on the dark red comforter. The blonde could only nod. "This room shall be yours, and as soon as you two are married, it shall become the new master bedroom." She sighed longingly about something and shook her head, as if coming out of a reverie. "All your clothing has been moved in here after you left you house earlier today," she said and dismissively waved a hand towards what Yuki assumed to be the closet. "Bathroom's that way," she said and gestured towards another dark paneled door. "Your mother is arriving tomorrow to help with the dress fitting," she finished wistfully and headed towards the door.

"Thank you." Yuki said, a tear welling up in her eye. "For everything."

"Your welcome." Mori's mother said tiredly and left without another word.

Yuki's mom appeared the next day, garrulous over her daughter's engagement. Yukiko finally had to order a calming tea for her practically bubbling mother just to get a little peace. Her mother took it gratefully, and settled into a composed stature.

"Let's get to work," she said, rolling up her sleeves and pulling out a measuring tape from the pocket of her sewing apron. Takashi's mother soon entered holding a large, bulky garment bag in her arms. Much to Yuki's astonishment, the Hitachiin twins and their mother came in behind Mori's mother, carrying scraps of lace and ribbon in a weave basket.

"Congrats, sempai!" they yelled and hurled themselves into her arms. She staggered back, overwhelmed at their spontaneous embrace.

"Boys, boys," the mother of the redheads scolded. "Let go of her so we can get this dress over her head."

At the word _dress_, Yuki's eyes shifted over to the large, white garment that now dominated most of her new bed.

It was perfect. Intricate lace swirled along the strapless bodice, and a simple layer of silk started right about where Yuki's natural waist would begin, running down to the bottom, where more of the delicate lace finished the dress. Her mother scooped it up before she could finish perusing the outfit.

"Raise your arms above your head," Yuki's mom said and bunched up the bottom of the dress so she could lift it over her daughter's body. Yuki shimmied into the large amount of silk and lace, realizing too late that the twins were still in attendance and the shirt she was wearing underneath had clandestinely been pulled off and out from under her body. Her dark sweatpants joined her black camisole on the floor, along with her large polka-dotted bra. Her mother swept the clothing away before the younger twins had a chance to look at her discarded garments.

Yuki felt very exposed; the bodice didn't fit. It was too tight in the breasts, but not tight enough in the waist.

"We'll take care of this," the redheaded mother said and loosened the boning on the back of the corset. Yuki sucked in much-needed air and looked over at the sneaky fox-like twins, but they were searching through the basket they had brought. The fiery-haired mother whipped several pins seemingly out of nowhere and started to expertly place them about the back of the tight corset-like top of the dress. When she had finished, the mom stepped back to admire her handiwork and called her sons over with a clap and a sharp yell. "Boys, I'll need some scissors, some measuring tape, needles, and some thin white thread. Hop to it." she ordered harshly and snapped her fingers. At the word scissors, Takashi's mother's eyes widened, but the redheaded woman rushed to reassure her. "Don't worry, the dress will be fine. I've done this many times before, and they all came out perfectly." she said and turned back to the young bride-to-be, who was looking slightly apprehensive. This was all happening so fast. Was Mori okay with this? Or even worse, was _she_ okay with it? She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Mori, but was she ready to get herself into this so quickly? Yes, she was. Steeling her resolve, Yuki turned to face the mothers with a determined look on her face.

"Can I see Mitsukuni?" she asked, and her mother was the one that answered.

"As soon as were finished fitting your dress," she answered easily. Yuki sighed. _This'll probably take hours,_ she thought to herself. Walking over to her new bed, she picked up her music device and popped the headphones in her ears.

"Ready." she said and went to stand in front of the 180 degree mirror.

"Excellent." someone said but Yuki was too engrossed in her music to listen anymore. She shut her eyes and immersed herself in the songs' easy beats, and an entire 75-song long playlist later she felt someone tug the ear bud out of her ear.

"All done," one of the twins whispered, looking exhausted. The blonde nodded, and looked at herself in the mirror. The dress had been lengthened, for her long legs had shown earlier, and the bodice now fit perfectly. She glanced around at all the mothers and saw that they were all tired, but looking satisfied.

"Thanks everyone. It looks stunning," Yukiko said and twirled in a slow circle, letting the bottom of the dress sweep around her in a flourish of silk.

"I'll have it finished by the end of the week," the redheaded mother said and went forward to pull the dress over Yuki's head. The twins had mysteriously disappeared, and for that the newly betrothed girl was thankful. The dress was soon whisked away and a new dress had been brought forth.

"For the reception," Takashi's mother explained. _Oh great,_ Yuki thought to herself and allowed the smooth material to be yanked down over her head. The new dress was even more beautiful than the last was, if that were possible. The gorgeous fabric felt lovely against her skin, and it fell in graceful waves around her lean frame. It was too tight in the chest again, but Hikaru's and Kaoru's mother did away with the uncomfortable feeling quickly. The article of clothing was brilliant white, and was strapless, like the last one. It was covered in a delicate lace pattern, which upon closer inspection was a light cream color. The front of the dress dipped dramatically, showing off a little too much cleavage for Yuki's taste. Resigning herself for another several hours of standing, Yuki put the ear buds back in and put the player on shuffle. However, this dress didn't take nearly as long to adjust. About a half hour later, Yuki's dresses were completely fitted to her body and she was aloud to sit. Falling unceremoniously onto her new mattress, Yuki let out a loud moan of relief, earning more than a couple weary chuckles.

"You can speak with Mitsukuni now," Yuki's mother said on her way out the door, carrying the basket of items in her arms.

"Thanks, mom." the blonde said and turned to where her name had been called.

"Yuki, we're really happy for you," the twins said in unison and hugged her.

"Thanks, you guys." Yuki murmured into their awkward embrace, not knowing what else to say.

"We're allowed to go the wedding, right sempai?" one asked wearily, looking slightly bashful, if that were possible for the twins. Yuki made a face.

"Don't call me sempai." she corrected absently. "And of course you're allowed to come. We were in the host club together, were we not? Not to mention you also helped with fitting the—_my_ dress. Silly first-years." she chided fondly. They gave her winning smiles and left soon afterwards, for their mother had called them. _I can't wait for the wedding,_ Yuki thought to herself joyfully.

_A/N: So what do you think? Are you excited for the wedding?_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Rather short chapter, but quite... fulfilling. Avert thine eyes if thou hatest SMUT. _

_I _really _shouldn't __have __put __a __camera __in __Yuki__'__s __bedroom,_ Mori thought to himself. He was watching her read on her bed, and she was laughing at something that had just occurred in the story. He felt warmth spread throughout his midsection, a warmth he felt every time he looked at her nowadays, and knew that he'd have to finish himself off in the bathroom before someone walked in and he embarrassed himself. Again.

His libido was getting progressively worse ever since that night at Yuki's house, that night where she had given herself over completely. He couldn't even think about her without experiencing an uncomfortable tightening in his trousers. _Thank __god __it__'__s __Friday,_ he thought sardonically. He wanted to be with her, but his parents were ardent about keeping them apart. Even Honey was only a small comfort when he got to thinking about her.

He had put up the camera when she had gone out to shop with her mother on Wednesday. He hadn't seen her wedding dress, for it had been finished and stashed in her closet the day after the fitting. Neither he nor Honey were allowed to see it until the wedding itself. Mori had been worried—no, that was too light a word—_terrified _that Yuki would have second thoughts of being together with him, and leave the house in the middle of the night. He knew that his fretting was only due to nerves, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she was having doubts about their relationship. _Hell, _I'm _having __second __thoughts, __and __I _suggested _it,_ he thought bitterly. He wanted to be with Yukiko for the rest of his life, but he didn't know if that was what she wanted. He shouldn't have had his parents ask her, he should have done it himself. But it was the only thing that he wasn't courageous enough to do on his own. He had needed help.

His tuxedo had been fitted on the same day Yuki's dress was, and it hung on the bed frame next to him. It was black, as per tradition, with brilliantly white lapels and a white bow tie. He looked at it ruefully.

Takashi wondered, and not for the first time, if Yuki's body had accepted his seed and was creating life. Hopefully his parents wouldn't notice the week difference in the birth of her—_their_ child if it did develop and they decided to impregnate her on their wedding night. Maybe she could have a clandestine abortion if she wanted to rid herself of an unwanted child.

He sighed heavily. Musing about a baby had done away with the uncomfortable bulge in his pants, so Mori stood and went to turn off his computer. However, just as soon as he was going to close the program, Yuki threw her book down in a huff and held her head in her hands. The taller teen watched wearily. His fiancée glanced about the room, as if to discern whether or not she was truly alone, and her eyes caught on an innocuous black spot in the corner of the ceiling. Suddenly knowing what the device was, Yuki laughed heartily and turned towards it.

"Hi Takashi." she said and waved. His eyes widened. _How __did __she __know?_ "I miss you. I was hoping that maybe we could see each other in secret, but as soon as I got here my mom took my phone so I couldn't get a hold of you. I wish you were here." she said alluringly and ran a suggestive hand down her side, halting her hand on her hip and curling her fingers inward slightly. All the moisture in the back of the dark-haired graduate's throat mysteriously disappeared at the gesture. The tightness in his trousers came back full force and his attention was riveted to the screen in front of him. "Why don't you go lock your bedroom door, Takashi? I don't think you'll want to miss this." She winked. He practically flew to the door and locked it, knowing the little sign on the knob would flip from 'come in' to 'do not disturb'. No one ever dared to even knock when the 'do not disturb' sign was showing; not if they wanted to keep their vitals, at any rate. The last time someone had knocked while the sign was up, Mori unintentionally stabbed through the door with his katana, for the noise had broken his concentration. The poor maid standing outside all but wet herself, trembling there with shaking knees and a broken tea set. Mori opened the door to regard the girl with cool indifference and asked for a new pot of tea. No one had seen her since.

Takashi came back to the pc and watched intensely. Yuki was sitting on the bed, watching the tiny camera with an eyebrow cocked. "Ya done?" she asked, and laughed at herself. "Alrighty then, I'm gonna start," she warned and began to slid her grey yoga pants down and off her body. Her white camisole joined the pants soon afterwards, and _oh __God __are __those _matching _red __lace __undergarments? __Methinks __yes._ Mori thought. The blonde on the monitor winked again and raised her left hand to grab her breast, kneading it and playing with her nipple through the thin red material. Her eyes left the camera as her right hand slid to her panties, tugging at them. "Takashi, I want you so much," she said and tugged again. "So."_tug._ "So." _tug._ "Much." _tug._ A final tug pulled the red lacy garment off and she threw it aside carelessly. Mori watched, entranced. "I finally figured out why you were so stressed when we went to Kyouya's house," she started conversationally whilst sliding her hand over her flank, dragging her nails over the soft flesh gently. "You were nervous because we didn't use a condom, is that it? Well, unbeknownst to you, I've been on the Pill since we started dating. I knew I wouldn't be able to last long with you as a boyfriend, so I took extra precautions. They were weekly, so I only had to take one a week. I didn't take one this week, however, for I want to start a family with you. Our honeymoon would be a great place to start.

"Can you respond?" she asked suddenly, glancing up from herself to stare at the camera intently. With slightly shaking hands, Takashi pressed the button on his video camera apparatus that allowed him to speak.

"Hn." he said into the microphone. Her eyes widened, as if she half-believed that the dot in the corner wasn't a camera, and she was speaking to herself.

"Then do you want to start a family with me? I can take the Pill right now if you don't, and then our honeymoon won't be compromised. But if you do, I'd like to know," she said, sliding a finger into herself suddenly, and she gasped sharply at the sensation. Going half-mad at her proceedings, Mori pushed the button again and managed a yes. She smiled. "Thank you. You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that. I love you." She arched as another finger joined the first, going in and out at a leisurely pace. Takashi fumbled with the button and zipper on his slacks until they were undone, and he slid off the trousers and boxers before she went any further with her visual torture. He wanted to follow each of her movements with his own hands, and then follow that with his tongue... He grasped his length roughly, stroking in time with her fingers inside herself. "Takashi," she moaned. His breath hitched at the sound. "I want... I want to hear you," she breathed. He took a piece of tape from the roll of it on his desk and taped the button on the microphone down. His low growls and moans filled Yuki's room immediately. "I love you," she gasped and he came violently at the proclamation. Once the dazedness of his orgasm had faded, he saw that Yukiko was still going, her fingers now blurred at the speed they were thrusting. "Can... Can I hear you laugh? Please? I'll tell you a joke of I have to," she asked desperately, her eyes flying to the camera once more. The darkened orbs were filled with a mixture of crazed lust, desperation, and hope. Not wanting to withhold anything from his beloved, the grey-eyed teen let out a laugh that he had been stifling for years. Everything he had found even mildly amusing came bursting forth in one mighty laugh, a guffaw so genuine that even Mori was shocked at its joyous, rich and deep sound. Yuki's eyes widened impossibly and she came, long and hot into her hand, shivering violently.

She flopped back onto the bed, feeling exhausted but sated. "Your laugh made me come," she said unbelievingly and he chuckled again. She shivered slightly at the wonderful sound and sat up. "Your laugh turns me on a lot Takashi. Just hearing it turns me on so much that it's all I can do to sit there and not tackle you to the ground and kiss you until I can't breath. Just seeing you smile is enough to make me wet." she admitted bravely. Takashi's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "Say something," she suddenly ordered imperiously. "I want to hear your voice."

Takashi leaned toward the speaker hesitantly and said "I love you." Yuki twitched faintly at the sentence. _Oh __god __is __my __voice __doing __that __to __her?_ Mori's mind asked crazily.

"More," she rasped.

"I want you so much right now," he growled, and she fairly arched off the bed. A torrent of adoration and praise spilled forth from his lips, causing Yuki to practically writhe under his ministrations. Unable to ebb the flow of his words once they started coming forth, Mori watched in awe as his fiancée squirmed and wriggled, and only because Takashi was speaking about her. All too soon, Yuki gasped one final time and came again, convulsing from the power of her orgasm. She collapsed again, sucking down air greedily do recover enough to speak. By now, Mori's terms of endearment had ended, and he was watching her in abject adoration.

"Wow," Yuki finally managed.

"Hn." Mori agreed quietly.

"That was…" she started.

"Hn." Mori said again.

"Goodness, I'm bushed. I think I'll talk to you later, Takashi, I'm going to bed. See you at the wedding," Yuki said sleepily and rolled over, facing the other way and pulled the covers up and over her naked body. Mori yawned, Yuki's fatigue echoed in his strained muscles, and turned off the computer. He stood, grimacing slightly at the stickiness he felt on his hand and stomach. He reached over with a large hand and grabbed a few tissues to clean himself off. He promptly went to bed, feeling sated and happy.


End file.
